5 formas de besar
by D.S. Lianne
Summary: El primer beso es algo que cualquiera ya ha dado, ¿tú aún no lo das? ¿No sabes a quién? ¿Tampoco sabes cómo? Digamos que este es el caso de Mary Kozakura, quien a sus 140 años no ha dado el primer beso, y mucho menos sabe cómo besar. Sin embargo Momo, Ene y Kido le dirán 4 formas para poder hacerlo. ¿Cuál de estas será la más eficaz para besar a Seto Kousuke?
1. Juego de Pocky's

_¡Hola~ ^-^)/! Uhm, bueno, soy nueva en esta sección así que esta vendría a ser mi primera historia, y-y espero que les guste n.n E-eh, me he inclinado más por el SetoMary ya que... Son muy lindos juntos, aunque me lamento de que Jin no los haya puesto como pareja T-T de todos modos, no importa :3_

_Esta historia la saqué al ver unos cuantos doujinshis, y me pareció una buena idea, (a decir verdad, estaba emocionada de escribir la historia ^u^). Bien, debo admitir que jamás se me ha dado bien utilizar tantos personajes :S pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo n.n ¿cuántos son los Mekakushi-Dan? Son nueve integrantes D: Oh, y tampoco sé si es que la historia ha de tener OoC, no tengo muy bien definido sus personalidades u.u_

_E-esto, no sé qué más poner así que dejaré de lado mi habladuría y-y nos leemos abajo ^-^. Espero que les guste la historia n.n_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Kagerou Days ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Jin-san, si no fuese así ya todos tendrían pareja T-T_

* * *

**_Letra: _**_C_

_**5 formas de besar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo I:**__Juego de Pocky's_

**_"Toda cosa siempre tiene su doble sentido."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kido era una persona fuerte, fría y muy seria. Detesta cuando Kano hace bromas a los demás y se burla de ella, también sabemos que ella jamás se metería en una apuesta, en especial cuando esa apuesta fue propuesta por Kano. O siquiera eso es lo que todos creemos, y, por lo visto, no conocemos bien a la joven.

Pero, Dios, ¡él se había pasado de la raya! Nadie se metía con la cocina de Kido Tsubomi, y mucho menos cuando Kano Shuuya insulta su arte culinario.

Hace un par de días el rubio había desafiado a Kido diciéndole que era imposible que preparase un pocky y que sepa mejor que el original. Desafío el cual ella aceptó gustosa, llevando a todos los Mekakushi-Dan hasta la escena de ahora; un supermercado.

— Bien, hemos llegado. Ene —llamó la Tsubomi—, ¿qué es lo que necesitamos para hacer un pocky?

— Según mi base de datos necesitamos harina, leche, aceite de oliva, azúcar, chocolate líquido y sal gruesa.

— ¿Eso no lo tenemos en la base? —habló Hibiya.

— Perdón —interrumpió Konoha levantando la mano—. Me acabé todo lo que se encontraba en el refrigerador.

— ¿C-cómo es eso posible? ¿Hasta el aceite de oliva y la sal? —preguntó Momo completamente impactada.

— Perdón —repitió el albino asintiendo con lentitud.

— Eso es lo de menos —reiteró Kido—. Ahora necesito que compremos los ingredientes, nos vamos a dividir para buscarlos, ¿entendido? Ene y Shintaro irán a buscar la harina, Konoha y Hibiya irán por la leche, Kano y Seto buscarán el aceite de oliva, Kisaragi y Mary buscarán el chocolate líquido y yo iré por la sal gruesa, una vez que consigan el encomendado nos encontraremos en la caja registradora, ¿vale?

— ¿No sería mejor que yo vaya contigo, Kido? Digo, para que no te pierdas en el supermercado; siquiera no como la última vez.

— Hablas demasiado, Kano —silenció ésta con un golpe—. ¿Te parece bien si vas por el aceite solo, Seto? —el susodicho se encogió de hombros y tomó viada por el pasillo 3, dejando a los demás atrás.

Todos tomaron caminos contrarios en busca del ingrediente que se les correspondió, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos se encontraban en el lugar indicado, bueno... Casi todos estaban ahí.

— ¿Ya sabes dónde está el chocolate líquido, Mary? —cuestionó la rubia Momo revisando en una repisa contraria a la de la albina.

— Ie, pero Momo–chan, ¿no crees que deberíamos revisar en la sección de dulces y no en la de limpieza? —propuso con inocencia.

— ¡¿E-e-estamos en la sección de limpieza?! —la pequeña asintió— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer todo mal? —recriminó en voz baja. Sintió su bolsillo vibrar y de éste sacó el celular, comprobando que dentro se encontraba Ene mirándola fijamente.

— Se están tardando demasiado, la Danchou las está esperando en la caja —regañó la chica cibernética.

— Lo sentimos mucho, tuvimos un ligero percance y buscamos en la sección incorrecta.

— Intenten no demorarse mucho, la fila se está volviendo cada vez más larga —advirtió antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.

— ¡Lo encontré! ¡Encontré el chocolate liq...!

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la rubia acercándose hacia la medusa, quien parecía petrificada—, ¿te encuentras bien, Mary?

— N-nee Momo–chan —llamó en un susurro—, ¿po-podemos comprar esto, por favor? —pidió mostrando una caja roja que decía 'pocky's', manteniendo una mirada de súplica, casi irresistible.

— ¿Pocky's? Pero la Danchou va a preparar de esos, ¿para qué los quieres?

— E-es que quisiera probar los pocky's originales. Puede que algo les suceda a los pocky's de Kido–san y así jamás podré probar uno.

— ¿Nunca los has probado?

— I-ie, cuando vivía en el bosque lo único que comía eran las frutas que crecían en los árboles —se limitó a decir con una débil sonrisa.

— ¡La Danchou se está poniendo furiosa, chicas! Será mejor que se apresuren a llevar el chocolate —alertó Ene volviendo a la pantalla del celular.

— Eh, ya vamos Ene —musitó la Kisaragi agachándose hasta la altura de la Kozakura—. No te preocupes Mary-chan, compraremos los pocky's, lo prometo. Pero vámonos ya que, si no nos apresuramos, no viviremos para que comas uno —lloriqueó agarrando el chocolate líquido y cargando a Mary mientras corría directo al punto de encuentro acordado—. ¡Llegamos, Danchou llegamos!

— Por fin llegan, la gente ya comenzaba a reclamarnos —se quejó Kano.

— Para la próxima vez que compremos en un supermercado me aseguraré de que ustedes dos no vuelvan a formar pareja, es más, me acompañarán a mí en la siguiente ocasión —sentenció Kido tomando el chocolate que la rubia le ofrecía.

— N-nee Danchou, ¿po-podríamos comprar pocky's? —preguntó la medusa tímidamente estirando su mano junto con la caja.

— ¿Para qué? Ya voy a preparar algunos.

— Por-por favor, quisiera probar los originales —suplicó la albina mirándola a los ojos.

— No estoy segura de si nos alcance el dinero —murmuró dudosa, evitando mirar los ojos de la medusa—. Agh, está bien —Kido suspiró llevando su mano hasta sus ojos antes de acceder y tomar la cajita, entregándosela al señor.

— Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias —agradeció Mary saltando en los hombros de la Kisaragi, algo que no le molestó en lo absoluto.

— Vaya, Mary–chan es muy liviana, ¿cuánto pesas? —preguntó Momo aferrando sus manos a las piernas de ella.

— Uh, no estoy segura de ello, deben de ser... —pausó por unos minutos y comenzó a contar con los dedos antes de dar su respuesta, emocionada—, ¡130 manzanas! Eso creo.

— En otras palabras, son 39 kilos —tradujo Seto—. Perdona Kisaragi–san, pero tendré que quitarte a Mary —dijo amablemente, cargando a la pequeña medusa en sus hombros, caminando hasta la salida del sitio.

— Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no crees? —concluyó Kano llegando hasta el lado de Momo, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa

— Lástima que ninguno de los dos lo quiere admitir —afirmó.

— Lo que ellos necesitan es un pequeño empujón, eso es todo. Y creo que nosotros se lo podremos dar~.

******.**

******.**

******.**

— Bien, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para poder preparar un pocky —recalcó Tsubomi, limpiando su frente con la manga de su sudadera—, ¿crees poder calificar mis pocky's, Mary?

— E-eh, sí —afirmó tomando un pocky de la bandeja que la Tsubomi acababa de servir, puso la punta en sus labios y poco a poco comenzó a morderlo hasta que ya no hubo más, se relamió los labios y sonrió con dulzura antes de comer más pocky's—. Saben delicioso Danchou, están mejor que los originales, puedo comer esto durante toda mi vida~.

— ¡Já! Te lo dije Kano, podía preparar los pocky's sin ningún problema.

Éste no se quejó ni replicó, cosa que era extraña en él; es más, parecía que planeaba algo con respecto a la Kozakura puesto que no dejaba de observarla.

La filosa mirada de Shuuya observó a Seto, quien estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico, y nuevamente se posó en Mary, dejando que una sonrisa malévola se formase en sus labios.

— Yo también quiero probar cómo saben —reiteró Kano levantándose de su puesto

Caminó directo a la mesa y arrastró una de las sillas hasta colocarla al lado de la medusa, ésta por inercia viró su cara mirándolo de frente. ¿Por qué se había sentado JUSTO ahí? Usualmente se pondría junto a Kido, no con ella. A partir de este momento es que la albina sospechaba.

—. ¡Ma-ry–chan~! —canturreó en un breve deletreo. Un temible escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver la 'curiosa' sonrisa que el chico atribuía, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Kano y ella compartían un pocky.

La albina se quedó estática sin tan sólo moverse de su asiento, no dio ni una sola mordida más al dulce; Kano, por otra parte, se comenzaba a acercar a la cara sonrojada de la Kozakura con lentitud esperando alguna reacción de alguien (ya sea Kido o Seto), pero no hubo ninguna.

Al contrario, todos miraban la escena impactados, inclusive Seto había dejado de leer el periódico dejando que el papel se arrugara por la fuerza que aplicaba en él.

No faltaba mucho para que el pocky dejase de existir y los labios de Kano y Mary se tocaran, pero para alivio de Kido y Seto, ésta consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y romper el palillo que unía sus bocas. Lo miró expectante y, al no poder mantener su mirada más tiempo, hundió su cara entre sus brazos sonrojándose a más no poder.

— ¿Q-q-qué piensas que haces?

— Tan sólo estaba jugando, y parece que yo gané —habló Kano sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Ju-jugar? —preguntó avergonzada sin alzar su cara.

— ¿Qué acaso no conoces el juego de los pocky's? —ella negó—. Me lo suponía, ¿sabes? No todas las cosas son tan inocentes como parecen.

— No co-consigo entenderte —reiteró en un susurro.

— No confundas a Mary más de lo que ya está —alertó Kido, sin embargo el rubio le hizo caso omiso y prosiguió.

— Al colocarte un pocky en la boca estás diciendo '¿alguien quiere jugar conmigo al juego de los pocky's?'. Cualquier persona se puede acercar y colocar su boca al otro extremo del palo, me imagino que ya sabes cuál es el objetivo, ¿verdad?

— Be-besarse —musitó levantando su rostro ya no tan sonrojado.

— ¡Correcto! Una pregunta más, ¿quién pierde en el juego?

— ¿La persona que... Rompe el pocky?

— ¡Una vez más, has acertado! Te hubiera besado, pero para tu mala suerte yo le soy fiel a mi Kido —habló abrazando amorosamente a la susodicha.

— No soy nada tuyo, idiota —reiteró separándolo—. Además, tampoco tienes por qué serme fiel, no estamos involucrados en nada sentimental.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque yo recuerdo bien que-

— ¿No puedes cerrar la boca por un solo minuto? Estoy a segundos de pegarte un golpe —advirtió.

— Déjamelo a mí, Kido —interrumpió Seto notoriamente molesto, algo que era casi imposible de lograr. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se levantó del sofá, encaminándose hasta la 'pareja' mientras recogía sus mangas—. Yo seré quien le pegue.

— E-eh, no hay por qué usar la violencia —reiteró el rubio retrocediendo con lentitud, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa cínica de Kousuke.

**¡PAM!**

_"Vaya, eso debió de doler; ya sabía que el plan de Kano–san terminaría bastante mal"_ pensó Momo negando con la cabeza.

— Mou~, no tenías por qué ser tan duro conmigo, Seto —se quejó el joven sobando su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien, Mary–chan? —cuestionó la rubia sentándose al lado de la susodicha.

La medusa no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a mirar los pocky's con un completo repudio. Al finalizar los segundos, ésta sacó su lengua y estiró los brazos, dejando al plato de pocky's lo más lejos que podía.

— S-sí, estoy bien. Aunque ya no quiero comer más pocky's —respondió asqueada.

— ¿Eh, cómo? Pero si hace rato estabas diciendo que podrías comerlos durante toda tu vida.

— Tuve un cambio de opinión.

— Oh, vamos. No me digas que lo que pasó acaba de afectarte.

— No es eso, es solo que...

— ¿'Es solo que' qué?

— ¡Es solo que no quiero que me besen! —confesó. Ya no pudo más; su cara comenzó a arder y lo único que le quedaba era hundirse en la comodidad de sus brazos, nunca se sintió cómoda hablando acerca de temas como esos, tampoco le agradaban, ¡es más, le parecía repulsivo que la gente se ande comiendo tan... 'Así' por las calles!

— ¿Qué? —balbuceó impactada—. ¿Tienes miedo a que te besen?

— Ie, ¡tengo miedo a que me coman en el intento!

— No logro comprenderte —rió la rubia con algo de gracia. La pequeña albina era bastante inocente e ingenua, y eso consiguió sacar una alegre risilla de Momo.

— ¡¿Momo–chan no ha visto cómo la gente se 'besa'?! —vociferó levantando su cara y moviendo los brazos—. Hay veces en las que Seto me lleva al parque para comer helado, y cada vez que vamos siempre me encuentro con dos personas que intentan comerse. Primero se acercan lentamente, sus labios se rozan y después... ¡BAM! Hacen una guerra de quién come a quién primero, y-yo no quiero que me coman a esta edad, no quiero —lloriqueó aferrándose al torso de la Kisaragi.

— ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? —carcajeó—. Cuando las personas se besan no intentan comerse. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas tu primer beso? Ese beso dulce que causa ilusiones en las personas y te hace volar hasta las nubes, sintiendo un-

— Deja de decir cursilerías, Oba–san —silenció Hibiya, quien parecía estar oyendo la dichosa conversación desde hace un buen rato.

— Mocoso, no soy ninguna 'Oba–san'. ¡A penas tengo dieciséis años!

— Y tienes arrugas.

— Haz silencio, enano. Estamos hablando de cosas de mujeres que tú no entenderías, apuesto a que ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso, eh —acusó.

— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! Claro que sí lo he dado.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién, dime?

— Con una chica de un año superior, en ese entonces yo era el más popular de mi clase —contestó con seriedad, lástima que Momo no lo tomó igual, y se lo hizo saber con una inmensa carcajada llena de lágrimas y balbuceos que llegaban a considerarse burlas.

— No te creo. ¿Tú? ¿Popular? Sí claro, Y yo soy mucho más inteligente que Shintaro.

— Sigue burlándote, son cosas que una vieja como tú jamás comprendería. ¿Y tú ya has dado el primer beso?

— Estás hablando con una idol, enano. Por supuesto que lo hice, ¿quieres saber con quién? Fue con- ¡Eh, espera! ¡Cambiaste de tema, yo estaba hablando con Mary–chan!

— Oi Mary, ¿con quién fue tu primer beso?

— ¿M-mi primer beso? —tartamudeó la albina—. P-pues aún no lo he dado.

— ¿No lo has dado? —preguntó Hibiya—. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

— Aparento catorce pero realmente tengo 140 años —habló apenada, técnicamente era un vejestorio de no ser por sus poderes de medusa.

— ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! ¿Cómo es que aún no lo has dado? —interrumpió Momo.

— Vivía en el bosque, no tenía mucho contacto con los humanos. A-además, ya dije que temía que me comiesen en el intento —se excusó avergonzada.

— Hay diferentes tipos de besos, en el que parece que se comen, se llama 'beso francés'.

— ¡¿Hay más formas de comerse?!

— ¡Que no es comer! —vociferaron ambos jóvenes.

— Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé —susurró la Kisaragi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Me alegra que el día haya acabado pronto —suspiró la pequeña medusa.

Apagó las luces y encendió la lámpara de mesa, sentándose en su cama mientras cepillaba su cabello con lentitud. Todavía no olvidaba la charla con Hibiya y Momo, fue algo incómodo hablar de ese tema pero por fin todo había terminado y ahora ella podía acurrucarse en su cama y dormir pacíficamente.

**¡BAM!**

¿Q-qué fue eso? ¿Alguien estaba en su habitación? Jamás le gustó admitirlo, sin embargo ella era muy miedosa y, en estos instantes, estaba con los pelos de punta. Ese golpe sonó desde el armario, puede que su ropa se haya caído, no era nada de qué preocuparse.

No sabía cuántas veces había cepillado su cabellera pero le parecieron suficientes, soltó el peine cerca de la lámpara y, cuando estaba dispuesta a aventarse hacia su cómoda cama, una mano desconocida tapó su boca, viéndose arrastrada por el misterioso 'secuestrador'.

Forcejeó varias veces e intentó gritar, pero nada funcionaba. Justo cuando estaba por rendirse, cayó en dirección hacia una reconfortable cama y escuchó el cerrar de una puerta.

— Vaya que fue complicado traerte hasta aquí, Mary–chan.

— ¿M-momo–chan? ¿Por qué me raptaste? ¡Casi me da un infarto! —gritó espantada.

— L-lo siento tanto, pero es que tenía que hablar contigo.

— ¿Para qué? ¿No era mejor que me lo digas a que me raptaras hasta tu habitación? —replicó incorporándose en la cómoda.

— Perdón, otra vez. Pero es que entré en pánico, ahí había una pequeña araña y-y realmente odio a esos arácnidos —se excusó.

— De todas form- ¿Por qué está aquí Kido–san? —cuestionó.

— ¡Yo también estoy aquí! —vociferó el virus.

— ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?

— Momo–chan nos convocó en una reunión con respecto a ti, Mary —habló Ene encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿A mí?

— Sí, ¿recuerdas la conversación esta tarde? —mencionó la Kisaragi, observando cómo la albina empezaba a asentir—. Bien, no me quedé tranquila sabiendo que no tenías bien definido el significado de besar, así que pensé en darte una pequeña charla.

— ¿Y eso en qué parte nos involucra? —preguntó la Tsubomi.

— P-pues, tengo algo así como una actividad que requiere de su ayuda.

— ¡Oh, qué bien, yo me anoto! —afirmó la energética peli-azul.

— Se ve interesante, creo que yo también. Además, no quiero que las personas se aprovechen de la inocencia de Mary como lo hizo Kano hace un par de horas.

— ¡Me alegra tanto! Bien, tan solo falta que Mary–chan comprenda el significado de besar y sus derivaciones.

— Pero si ya lo comprendo perfectamente —se quejó la Kozakura.

— Entonces dinos, ¿qué entiendes por 'besar'?

— Una guerra de bocas en la que tienen que comerse al oponente —contestó con simplicidad, sonriendo satisfecha por su 'significado'.

— Eso fue lo que te he estado diciendo toda la tarde, no se comen, besar es un simple roce de labios y ya —respondió la rubia algo fastidiada, de veras que la medusa no lograba comprender el significado.

— ¿Y-y qué es eso que yo veo en los parques? —preguntó Mary—. Las personas abren sus bocas y las mueven mucho, he creído que tienen gusanos dentro. ¡De verdad parece que se quieren comer!

— Creo que Mary–chan habla de los besos franceses —mencionó Ene entrando al ícono de 'Youtube' del celular de Momo.

— ¿Besos franceses? ¿Qué son esas cosas?

— Son los besos que tú ves en el parque. Esos en donde la gente parece que se come —habló la Tsubomi cruzándose de piernas.

— Mira, mira. Un beso normal es tan sólo un simple roce de labios, algo así —Ene aplastó un diminuto botón, dando a iniciar lo que parecía ser un corto de una película romántica donde se mostraban a los actores besándose con timidez y ternura. El corazón de la pequeña medusa empezó a achicarse y ella se conmovió, quizá después de todo los besos no sean tan malos como siempre creyó—, este es un beso normal, lo que parecería ser el primer beso —informó cerrando la ventanilla del video—. Ahora, damas y caballeros, prepárense para que su mente dé un giro de 360˚. Les presento el beso francés.

— ¡No, no, Ene no lo hagas! —advirtieron Kido y Momo, sin embargo a sus palabras se las llevó el viento.

Una cínica sonrisa surcó los labios de la chica cibernética y, a modo de suspenso, aplastó el botón, dando a mostrar un video en donde la pareja hacía uno de los típicos 'besos con lengua', cabe mencionar que Mary no fue la única que se sonrojó, también Momo y Kido puesto que las lenguas de la 'pareja' se podían ver claramente.

— ¡Pa-pa-para ya! —gritó Mary hundiéndose en el cubrecama de la cómoda—. Ya entendí, ya lo entendí, prometo que jamás volveré a confundirme con lo de los besos. Solo... ¡Solo paren ese video!

— Listo~ —comentó una Ene satisfecha, cerrando nuevamente la ventanilla del video y sentándose en una de las aplicaciones dentro del celular—. Ahora vamos a ir a lo interesante, ¿qué tienes planeado para nosotras, Momo–chan?

— Es como una actividad dinámica que vamos a aplicar. Como dijo Danchou antes, varias personas se pueden aprovechar de la inocencia de Mary por no saber nada acerca del 'romance'.

— ¡Claro que sé! He leído muchas novelas románticas que me han dado conocimiento —reiteró la albina, inflando sus mofletes en un adorable mohín.

— Si ese fuera el caso, Ene no hubiera tenido que mostrar ese video tan desagradable acerca de los besos franceses —replicó la Tsubomi mandando un ligero bostezo adormilado.

— Bu-bueno, no es como si los libros tuviesen representación visual, Danchou–san —se excusó.

— De todas formas, no quiero que se aprovechen de tu inocencia —interrumpió Momo colocando sus manos en su cadera—. Así que, por ende, Mary–chan tendrá que dar su primer beso.

— No, no quiero. ¡No quiero darlo, todavía estoy muy joven! ¿N-no han oído el dicho de 'todo a su tiempo'?

— Pero tú has tenido ciento cuarenta años —recalcó la Kisaragi—. Oh vamos, no debe ser tan malo. Ene, Kido y yo te ayudaremos a darlo, te daremos las tres formas eficaces de dar tu primer beso —animó enseñando tres de sus dedos.

— ¿T-tres formas? ¿Te-tengo que dar tres besos?

— Oh, oh, me gusta ese plan. Sería como "operación; primer beso", y nosotras seríamos las agentes especiales encargadas de cumplirlas —completó el virus—. Aunque sigo sin entender en qué parte es la que nos involucramos.

— Pues cada una le tendría que aconsejar a Mary–chan en cómo besar a 'esa persona'. Es por eso que les pedí de su ayuda, ¿y? ¿Se unen?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— Me parece algo justo, apoyo la causa de todo esto.

— Pe-pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto —lloriqueó la víctima escondida entre las mantas. Cada vez iba temiéndole al plan ese aún más, ella no quería dar su beso. Es más, tenía planeado jamás darlo, pero sus 'sueños' no pudieron hacerse realidad.

— A partir de hoy comenzaremos con la 'operación; primer beso'. ¿Quién quiere comenzar? —cuestionó la Kisaragi.

— Pienso que todavía no podemos pensar en eso —habló Kido—. Antes de cualquier cosa deberíamos saber quién va a ser el primer beso de Mary.

— Ah, sí. Me olvidé de eso totalmente —musitó Momo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A quién quieres besar, Mary–chan? —preguntó Ene.

Desde ese mismo instante, todas las miradas se posaron en la susodicha haciéndola una maraña de nudos. ¿A quién besaría? Aunque... Bueno, creo que todos ya sabemos cuál será su respuesta.

Es desde ahora que la historia toma este ligero curso.

**Cinco maneras de besar.**

* * *

******ღ—CONTINUARÁ...—ღ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Letra: _**_C_

_**5 formas de besar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo I:**__Juego de Pocky's_

**_"Toda cosa siempre tiene su doble sentido."_**

* * *

___**NOTA:**__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

___**NOTA (2):** Bien, vale, quizá el título esté hecho con malas matemáticas, ¡pe-pero no lo está! Solo hay que dar tiempo para que la historia se vaya desarrollando _

_¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra tanto que hayan llegado hasta esta parte, y-y ¿saben? Espero que también les haya gustado el primer capítulo, es la segunda vez que lo vuelvo a borrar porque no sabía cómo comenzar, jaja. No me gustó mucho cómo ha quedado el inicio, jeje pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo._

_E-es mi primera historia aquí u.u no me agradó el inicio, así que espero que la trama se vaya desarrollando bien. E-ehm, quiero alertar que esta historia solo va a tener seis capítulos, esto es algo así como un prólogo, me gusta que las historias tengan una base y... Ehm..._

_ Uh, no tengo muchas cosas que decir por lo que me apresuraré a despedirme._

_Me inspiré en un par de doujinshi's que vi por ahí, ¿y? ¿Les gustó? Ah, quiero mencionarles que esto ha de tener un par de parejas secundarias, al decir 'par' hablo de TODAS las parejas de Kagerou. ¿Cuál les gustaría que viniese en el próximo capítulo?_

_• ShinAya  
• KidoKano  
• HaruTaka (Sip, va a ser un recuerdo)  
__• MomoHibi _

_Entonces ya va siendo hora de que me despida. Espero verlos a todos en el próximo capítulo n.n_

**_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^?_**

**_Shi-chan fuera =3=)7_**


	2. ¡Veamos Kuroshitsuji!

_¡Hola~ ^-^)/! Me da gusto que hayan comentado y puesto la historia en sus favoritos, me alegró mucho n.n Eh, esto, lamento tanto haberme demorado mucho pe-pero es que me cortaron el wi-fi y a penas volví de viaje TuT, lo bueno es que ya estuve actualizando cuando me quitaron el wi-fi ;u; y además ya tengo los resultados de la votación de las parejas :3 _

_1˚ **KanoKido** con 3 votos  
2˚ **ShinAya** o **HaruTaka/KonoEne** con 1 voto  
__3˚ __**ShinAya** o **HaruTaka/KonoEne** con 1 voto_  
_4˚ **HibiMomo** con 0 votos (forever alone xD)_

_**GANADOR:** KanoKido, ¡felicidades a los que votaron por esta pareja :D!_

_Sep, como pueden ver ShinAya y HaruTaka/KonoEne están luchando por el segundo y tercer lugar n.n Así que recae en ustedes, __¿cuál va a ser la pareja #2? Ay, nadie votó por HibiMomo x'D bueno, ya que :3 ahora sólo queda en saber cuál va a ser la siguiente pareja._

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Advertencia:** Algo de OoC pero intentaré no ponerlo mucho u.u_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Kagerou Days ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Jin-san, si no fuese así ya todos tendrían pareja T-T_

* * *

**_Letra: _**_C_

_**5 formas de besar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo II:**__ ¡Veamos Kuroshitsuji!__  
_

**_"Creo que es muy egoísta de mi parte quererla a ella solo para mí."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Operación; primer beso  
****Parte I  
**_¡Veamos Kuroshitsuji!  
__Por **Kido Tsubomi**_

ஐ

― Vamos al parque de diversiones, vamos al parque de diversiones~ ―canturreaba Mary, dando vueltas y brincos alrededor del umbral de la puerta de la base.

Aún no salía nadie puesto que todos se estaban arreglando, cosa que empezaba a impacientarla pero no tomaba gran importancia. Estaba más emocionada que impaciente, jamás en su larga vida vio cómo era un parque de diversiones, y mucho menos asistió a uno. ¡Pero hoy sería el gran día! Mary se subiría a las montañas rusas, los martillos, barcos vikingos, bolas de la muerte, carritos chocones, y a los-

¿Quién sería el valiente que le acompañara en esos juegos? Oh, claro, Seto la acompañaría y así podría a-, no. Seto no la acompañaría a ninguno de esos juegos, principalmente porque Mary estuvo evadiéndolo a lo largo de las semanas que transcurrieron tras el incidente con Kano.

¿Por qué lo evadía? ¡No podía verlo a la cara! Ella tenía que besarlo y eso la colocaba tan nerviosa que, a penas se acordaba de él, su rostro se encendía como semáforo a mitad de la noche. Era muy vergonzoso~

Y para colmo es que las chicas todavía no han arreglado cómo empezarán la dichosa 'operación; primer beso' puesto que nadie tiene idea alguna.

¿Ahora a quién abrazaría cuando le diese miedo? ¿Quién le cargaría cuando no pudiera caminar más?

¿Kido? Ella era muy fuerte y protegía mucho a la albina, sin embargo seguramente preferirá quedarse a vigilar a Kano, además, nadie sabía esto pero la Danchou le tiene un severo miedo a las montañas rusas. ¿Qué tal Kano? No, jamás le pediría algo de esa magnitud a él. ¿Ene? A menos que quisiera abrazar el celular de Shintaro; no. ¿Konoha? Se quedaría comiendo en uno de los puestos de por ahí. ¿Hibiya? ¡Era un niño de doce años! ¿Shintaro? Era un Hikikomori, supondríamos que no tuvo mucho contacto con las mujeres, y la relación entre él y Mary no es la más confiable del mundo.

― Mary, ¿qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó una voz que recién salía por la puerta de entrada.

La pequeña medusa estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos que, al escuchar aquella voz, dio un ligero brinco del susto y regresó a ver al chico.

― S-S-Seto ―musitó nerviosa, pudiendo sentir cómo su rostro empezaba a quemarle.

― ¿Saliste sola? ―ella no le atinó a nada más que asentir―. Debiste de estar muy emocionada por ir al parque, ¿no? Nunca te gustó estar sin ninguna compañía, o siquiera no desde qu-

Hablaba y hablaba, pero él empezó a percatarse de que la albina no lo veía directo a los ojos, y tampoco le prestaba atención a alguna de sus palabras, parecía tener la atención en otra parte.

¿Qué era lo que ella estaba viendo tanto?

― Oi Mary, ¿sigues ahí? ―preguntó Seto, moviendo su mano frente a la vista de ella.

Labios, labios, labios de Seto, labios, labios.

Sólo en eso pensaba y sólo en eso cabía la vista de Mary, no dejaba de observarlos, ¿cómo sería besar los labios de Seto?

― Mary, ¡Mary! ―ella sólo veía sus labios moverse, no escuchaba ni entendía qué era lo que Seto estaba diciendo, eso hasta que vio una mano moverse enfrente suyo.

― ¿Uh, qu-qué pasa?

― Te estuve hablando por un par de minutos y tú no parecías hacerme caso, ¿en qué pensabas?

¿En qué pensaba? Claramente estaba pensando en cómo sería besarlo, pero eso era algo que Mary jamás le diría por obvias razones, y tampoco quería mentirle a Seto, por lo que se limitó a desviar la mirada ámbar del Kousuke y jugar con el dobladillo de su vestido rosa. Ahí estaba ella, evitándolo nuevamente.

― ¿No me vas a responder? ―él ya cayó en cuenta de que Mary evadió su pregunta, por lo que el silencio entre ambos fue una clara afirmación.

Seto suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en uno de los escalones, arrimando su rostro contra la palma de la mano preguntándose una simple cosa, _'¿por qué?_

― ¿Sabes? No soy tan tonto como parezco ―habló, desconcertando a la medusa.

― ¡N-no eres un tonto! ―reiteró Mary, tomando asiento junto a él, tragó pesadamente toda su vergüenza y lo tomó de las manos―. ¿Por qué dices eso?

― Porque parece que así lo tomas tú ―confesó mirándola directo a los ojos―. Algo te sucede Mary, y, supongo que para que no me dé cuenta, me has estado evitando desde hace ya un par de semanas.

Él lo estaba malinterpretando todo.

― N-no es esa la razón ―susurró la albina soltando las manos del muchacho―, Seto e-esta malinterpretándolo todo.

― ¿Entonces por qué Mary me está evadiendo? ―respondió mecánicamente.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa torcida y volvió a jugar con el dobladillo del vestido, se le notaba a leguas que estaba nerviosa. No quería mentirle, no le gustaba mentir y sabía que Seto era una persona que confiaba ciegamente en las personas, si es que él se llegase a enterar que Mary le mintió; se decepcionaría de ella y no tendrían la misma confianza que antes...

― Prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad a partir de este mismo instante ―dijo Mary sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

― Eso no fue lo que te pregunté, Mary ―dijo serio, buscando la mirada de la albina.

― ¿Pu-puedo no responderte a eso?

Seto comenzó a mirarla de reojo en un intento de anotar cada uno de sus detalles. Primero se fijó en su acolchado cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta, pasó a su vestido rosa y sus botines del mismo color. Ciertamente su ropa era algo pequeña, y él pasaba a Mary por varios centímetros, pero eso era algo que a Seto le agradaba mucho y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Todavía recordaba cuando la conoció; era tan tímida e inocente; después recordó cuando la llevó a la base, adoró verla tan emocionada por la noticia. Al cabo de los años fue tomándole gran afecto a Mary, y ese afecto fue creciendo a tal punto de ponerlo celoso con cada chico que se le acercara a la medusa, incluyendo a Hibiya. ¡Él no la quería compartir! Aunque debía admitir que ese era un deseo bastante egoísta de su parte, ¿quién diría que Seto Kousuke era del tipo celoso?

Su vista se centró en el rostro de la albina, su piel blanquecina y su mirada rosa pastel, ella era bastante dulce y adorable, de eso no cabía duda; para Seto ella era hermosa sin siquiera tener que usar maquillaje (eso y que no se imaginaba a Mary con maquillaje [inserte imagen de Mary maquillada como payaso]). Pronto se comenzó a fijar en sus delgados labios; dicen que cuando una persona aún no besa a alguien sus labios son demasiado suaves por ser la primera vez.

_'¿C-cómo sería besar a Mary?'_ pensó Seto adquiriendo un ligero sonrojo y sin dejar de ver sus labios,_ 'Debe de sentirse bien, ¿no?'_

Y ahora, por primera vez, Seto Kousuke quería besar a Mary Kozakura.

Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, por supuesto que eran erróneos, no se atrevería a robarle un mísero beso a la pobre medusa; quien conocía poco del tema. Miró el rostro de ella una vez más, pero esta vez pudo percatarse del inmenso rubor que adornaba sus pálidas mejillas y que un par de gotas comenzaban a caer por su sien.

Cayó en cuenta de que empezaba a ponerla completamente nerviosa y la agobiaba por la respuesta a su anterior pregunta. Claramente él no quería eso.

― ¿Sabes qué? Dejemos este tema de lado, ya no me importa la respuesta a eso ―completó Seto, tocando con dulzura el hombro de la pequeña albina.

― ¿E-enserio?

― Sip~, sólo si me prometes que dejarás de evitarme y volveremos a como éramos antes ―concluyó captando por fin la mirada de Mary.

― ¡Lo prometo! Seto es el mejor ―vociferó antes de abrazarlo por el cuello, abrazo que Kousuke llegó a corresponder.

Era por eso y por muchas cosas más que Mary se enamoró del joven. Ahora que habían entablando una buena conversación ya no se sentía nerviosa, y confiaba en que podía manejar los asuntos pendientes que tenía con Kido, Momo y Ene.

― Entonces… ¿A qué juegos subiremos hoy?

― ¿Seto también se subirá conmigo a los juegos? ―cuestionó emocionada, levantándose del escalón y dando brincos y más brincos al ver al joven asentir con calma y manteniendo su característica sonrisa―. ¡Qué bien~! Tengo muchos juegos en mente, podemos comenzar por la noria, después podríamos ir al martillo y a los barcos vikingos, y-y también podríamos jugar uno de esos juegos en los que tienes que derrumbar las botellas de leche y te dan un peluche del tamaño del mundo.

― Parece que tienes el día planeado ―rió levantándose del escalón.

― Quiero probar todos los juegos que pueda ―sinceró sonriendo ampliamente, eso hasta recordar cierta cosa―. Oh, pero no podemos subirnos a la montaña rusa ni a los carritos chocones.

― ¿Por qué no?

― E-es que, b-bueno ―los nervios otra vez, algo no estaba bien―, a-ayer Momo–chan, Ene–chan y yo a-acordamos que nos subiríamos a esos juegos solo no-nosotras tres.

**¿Así que… Con Momo y Ene, eh?**

― Ya veo…

― ¡Pe-pero está bien, ¿no?! S-Seto y yo nos subiremos a las demás atracciones y comeremos dulces hasta que quedemos en coma diabético, ¿verdad? ―preguntó nerviosa, agarrando la camisa del peli-negro en un ademán infantil.

― Claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

La puerta se abrió y de ésta salieron los demás integrantes del Mekakushi, todos listos y preparados para un día en el parque de diversiones.

― ¿Estás lista para una tarde de diversiones, Mary–chan? ―preguntó Momo acercándose rápidamente a la susodicha.

― Estoy emocionada, será el mejor día de mi vida.

― ¡Allá vamos parque de diversiones! ―gritó la Kisaragi elevando su puño.

― Sabes que en la montaña rusa no permiten personas de la tercera edad, ¿verdad Oba–san? ―interrumpió Hibiya con las manos en sus bolsillos.

― ¿Sí? ―afirmó dudosa.

― Entonces no podrás subirte ahí ―concluyó sonriendo satisfecho.

― ¡Oi mocoso, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que tengo dieciséis?!

Mary solo le atinaba a reír con ternura mientras avanzaba junto a los Mekakushi-Dan. Sin embargo, Seto mantenía su vista y oído puesto en la escenita de enfrente, conservando su nítida sonrisa y fijándose únicamente en Momo.

Por única vez en toda su vida, Kousuke Seto no quería compartir nada.

**No compartiría a su Mary.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

― No es justo ―recriminó Mary dejando su abrigo en la percha de la entrada de la base. Era claro que habían vuelto ya del parque de diversiones―. Me parece muy injusto que haya empezado a llover antes de que llegásemos al parque ―lloriqueó sentándose de mala gana en un sillón cercano a la ventana y haciendo un pequeño mohín con sus mofletes.

Se asomó por la ventana y miró el cielo, estaba todo nublado y grisáceo con un sinnúmero de nubes negras arriba, las gotas delgadas de la lluvia empezaban a hacerse gruesas y más gruesas a tal punto de sonar como granizo, al cabo de un rato un estruendoso trueno cayó, espantando a la medusa; quien se aferró al primer cuerpo que tuviese a su alcance, cuerpo que curiosamente pertenecía a Kido.

― Gracias al cielo que llegamos a tiempo a la base, si todavía estuviésemos afuera ya nos habríamos empapado y cualquiera de nosotros hubiera podido pescar un resfriado ―habló Kido con despreocupación mientras sacudía su capucha una vez que Mary dejó de abrazarla.

― Pero Danchou–san, eso no fue justo~. Íbamos a ir al parque, ¿por qué tenía que llover justo hoy?

― Quizá no vimos el clima o quizá fue una coincidencia, quien sabe.

― Estaba muy entusiasmada con ir allá, comería muchos dulces y me subiría a todos los juegos, además- ¡A-a-atchis~! ―fue interrumpida por un ligero estornudo, el cual no pasó desapercibido por la Tsubomi.

― Llegamos tarde, Mary va a pescar un resfriado.

― ¡E-eso es mentira! Estoy bien, enserio. Es solo que… Tengo frío porque estoy llevando un vestido ligero ―se excusó mostrando la tela rosa del vestido.

― No está de más prevenir, por el momento ve a cambiarte a tu ropa habitual y después bajas, ¿vale?

― Sí ―murmuró deprimida, pasando de largo sin echar una mirada a cualquiera de los presentes.

― Ah, y Mary ―la susodicha regresó a ver a Kido con una mirada vacía―, no tardes demasiado, vamos a ver una película y hoy vas a elegirla tú, ¿te parece? ―propuso sonriendo con dulzura.

― ¿Podemos ver Kuroshitsuji? ―preguntó emocionada, rápidamente corrió hasta la estantería y retiró un CD―. Hace un par de días sacaron el anime y Ene–chan me lo grabó en un CD, aquí están las dos temporadas, ¿podemos verlo?

La mirada de la medusa brilló al ver el pequeño CD, ahora la responsabilidad de la diversión recaía en la Tsubomi. Todos negaban con la cabeza, implorando que dijera no, pero Mary asentía en busca de su tan ansiado 'sí'.

― Está bien ―todos bufaron―. Pero ve a cambiarte rápido, y TODOS vamos a ver el anime de Mary, ¿entendido?

― ¡Muchas gracias, Danchou–san! ―agradeció corriendo a las escaleras.

Una vez que ella cambió su vestimenta, se arregló por última vez cepillando su larga cabellera blanquecina. Saltó alegremente y abrió la puerta, justo cuando estuvo apunto de bajar el primer escalón una mano se interpuso en su cometido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mary asomó su cabeza por detrás del enorme sofá frente a la televisión, notó claramente las cabelleras de Kido y Kano, las miró por un par de segundos y se escondió tras el sillón, otra vez.

― ¿Cómo es que llegué a esto? ―se repitió Mary hundiendo su cara entre sus manos y sus rodillas, sin poder ocultar el enorme sonrojo que invadía su rostro. Se talló con suavidad el ojo y masajeó su sien en un intento de recordar la razón de cómo llegó hasta eso.

ღ—ஐ—ღ

_― ¿Por qué Momo–chan me volvió a secuestrar? ―preguntó Mary mirando a la Kisaragi con tranquilidad, ya sabía bien que era ella desde que le tapó la boca._

_― ¡Porque vamos a comenzar con la primera parte de 'operación; primer beso'! ―gritó Ene desde la pantalla del celular de Kido._

_― ¿T-tan rápido? ―cuestionó tosiendo torpemente._

_― Ni tanto, demoramos cerca de un mes en sacar la primera parte ―concluyó Momo._

_― Oh, oh, y no es todo, esta grandiosa idea viene de parte de Kido–san ―exclamó la virus con pura emoción, señalando a la susodicha con su índice._

_― ¿Eh, cómo que 'yo di la idea'? ¡Lo hizo Kisaragi!_

_― Pero tú eres la que participará, Danchou–san ―reiteró la rubia ciertamente molesta, colocando sus manos en su cadera._

_― ¿Enserio tengo que participar?_

_― A menos que tengas una mejor idea, sí. Así que si participas, la idea es de Danchou–san ―finalizó una victoriosa Momo._

_― ¿Cuál es el plan? ―se resignó Mary completamente abochornada, no pensó que 'ese' día llegaría tan pronto; quería y no quería besar a Seto._

_― ¿Por qué mejor no se lo dices tú, Danchou? ―propuso Ene utilizando un tono picarón, y simulando un codeo dentro del celular._

_― Cómo detesto esta idea ―musitó cubriendo su rostro con la capucha._

_― Vale, en vista que Danchou–san no dirá ni una sola palabra, lo haré yo ―interrumpió la Kisaragi―. Mary tendrá que contarle un secreto a Seto~_

_― ¿Un… Secreto?_

_― Sip, un secreto, vas a decirle '¿te cuento un secreto?' y harás que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para que 'se lo cuentes'. Cuando esté muy cerca, aprovecharás y le robarás un beso._

_Ahora Mary podía declarar que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, al inicio nunca se imaginó besando a Seto; aparte que le parecía algo muy repugnante (no por él, por el mal concepto que tenía con los besos), era a Kousuke a quien tenía que besar y, al día siguiente, verle a la cara como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Podría? Claro que no; oh, pero la cosa iba empeorando. Ahora no sólo tendría que besarlo, sino que también tendría que robarle un beso, ¡un beso! ¡¿Se les había zafado un tornillo?!_

_― I-ie, Momo–chan, no puedo ―negó haciéndose para atrás hasta tocar la pared de la cama―, no puedo robarle un beso a Seto._

_― Mary–chan no puede negarse a esto, y mucho menos renunciar a TODA la operación ―respondió la rubia caminando hacia la albina._

**_'Oh, claro, se me había olvidado que esto era una operación'_**_ pensó la Kozakura mientras negaba con la cabeza, indicando claramente que no seguiría con todo eso._

_― Firmaste un contrato y ya no puedes retractarte ―reiteró Momo ya con una sonrisa cínica, Mary no se le escaparía tan fácil._

_No mentía, el mismo día que la 'secuestraron' por primera vez hicieron que ella firmase un contrato, contrato el cual firmó ansiosa puesto que la retuvieron hasta las 2:00 a.m. y la medusa ya se moría de sueño._

_― Así que tendrás que hacerlo sí o sí ―finalizó la Kisaragi alejándose de ella._

_― Está bien ―se resignó Mary soltando un ligero bufido―. ¿Y qué secreto se supone que tendré que contarle a Seto?_

_― Que Kano y Kido se besaron._

_― Ya veo, entonces Kano–baka y Dachou–san se van a… ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Mary mirando perpleja a la peli-verde, ¿enserio ella se atrevería a besar a su peor pesadilla?_

_Kido se hundió en su capucha y encendió su mirada, consiguiendo desaparecer así de la vista de todas las presentes, claro que eso Momo ya se lo veía venir, así que bloqueó la puerta impidiendo la escapada de la líder._

_― Vamos Kido–san, no puedes esconderte todo el tiempo, piensa en esto como una ayuda para que Mary–chan no vuelva a caer en las trampas del señor ojos de zorro ―opinó Ene, sentándose encima de una aplicación y cruzándose de piernas―, claro que esa ayuda requiere de un sacrificio ―murmuró malévola._

_― Y también le recuerdo a Kido–san que ella, al igual que Mary, firmó un contrato estableciendo que ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese a la misión ―comunicó Momo levantando su índice._

_― ¿Es mi imaginación o Momo–chan tiene un método de chantaje para todas las ocasiones? ―preguntó Mary en un susurro, hablándose a sí misma._

_― A veces no te reconozco, Kisaragi ―reiteró Kido, desvaneciendo los efectos de su poder y apareciendo recostada en la pared._

_― Entonces ya tenemos planeado la primera parte, ¡a la carga, Mary–chan! ―animó el virus._

ღ—ஐ—ღ

Oh, ya recordaba cómo había llegado a esconderse tras el sillón en el que estaban Kano y Kido. Nadie más podía enterarse del beso entre ambos, eso fue lo que Kido exigió y, como una orden, se cumpliría.

Shintaro estaba bebiendo su _Coca Cola_, Konoha miraba despreocupadamente el techo al igual que Hibiya, Kano leía un libros sobre _quién-sabe-qué_ y Kido estaba viendo Kuroshitsuji, siendo ellos dos los únicos sentados en el inmenso sofá, Seto fue a lavar ropa, Ene rebuscaba entre las aplicaciones de Shintaro y Momo estaba haciendo extraños ademanes con las manos, ademanes que eran tomados como 'la señal de entrada'.

― Genial, se acabó mi _Coca Cola_ ―se quejó Shintaro dando un certero tiro de la lata hacia el bote de basura.

― Es una pena, Shintaro~kun, ayer Konoha se acabó todas las sodas ―informó Kano alzándose de hombros.

― Tendré que ir a comprar más, vuelvo en unos instantes ―comentó antes de ser interrumpido.

― Yo te acompaño ―interrumpió Konoha levantándose del sillón y esperándolo en la puerta de entrada―, quiero comprar mis papitas~.

― Yo también voy, ¡no me excluyan! ―habló Ene.

Shintaro se alzó de hombros en señal de indiferencia y salió de la base, dejando así a dos de los obstáculos fuera.

― Nee~ Hibiya, ¿quieres ir a contar cigarras afuera? Dejó de llover y es en esta época donde suelen aparecer muy seguido.

― ¿Oba–san está loca? Jamás iría a hacer algo así contigo, en especial porque es muy infantil ―se negó fijando su vista en el televisor.

― Oh claro, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar? Hibiya le tiene miedo a las cigarras ―recordó Momo mientras tapaba su boca con su mano, intentando que no se escuche su risa nada estruendosa.

**Muy inteligente Momo, atacando directo al orgullo de un hombre.**

― ¡Por-por supuesto que no les tengo miedo! Es más, voy a contar muchas cigarras este día ―gritó tomando de la mano de Momo y saliendo en dirección a la planta baja del edificio. Nadie se metía con el orgullo de un Amamiya.

― ¿Y Mary? ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Es por ella que estamos viendo Kuroshitsuji ―dijo Kano mirando para todos lados, iba a mirar por atrás del sillón pero una respiración algo sonora lo hizo retractarse.

¿Es que acaso Kido se había quedado dormida?

¡¿Cómo era posible?! Si era ella quien tenía que besar a Kano y así Mary podría seguir con el plan, ahora es que la misión había comenzado a ir directo a la ruina y la pequeña medusa empezaba a exasperarse.

― ¿Kido–chan se quedó dormida? ―preguntó Kano completamente incrédulo, esperando un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, cosa que no sucedió, pero él todavía no estaba seguro de que la líder estuviese dormida.

Mary no pudo evitar sacar su cabeza y observar la escena, ¿qué idea descabellada se le estaba pasando a Kano por la cabeza? No, más bien, ¿qué haría con Kido dormida y a su completa merced? ¿La violaría? Mary se sonrojó de tan sólo pensar en eso, esa podría ser una posibilidad, después de todo, Kano–baka era un mujeriego pervertido.

― Oi Kido–chan, ¿sabías que Oasis y Radiohead van a venir a Japón a dar un concierto mañana por la tarde? ―clara mentira, era una simple prueba de que ella enserio se había dormido. La reacción que Shuuya esperaba era que despertase inmediatamente, pues Oasis y Radiohead eran una de las bandas favoritas de la Tsubomi, eso y que a ella no le gustaba que le agreguen el 'chan' a su apellido.

Él sonrió satisfecho y dejó su libro de lado, logrando así acercarse un poco más a la peli-verde. Era la primera vez que la miraba tan de cerca y caía en cuenta de que era realmente hermosa. Sintió su aliento de menta resoplarle en la cara, dándose cuenta de que se durmió con los labios entrecerrados, era una perfecta oportunidad para que uno de los anhelos de Kano se cumpliese; besarla. Ella no se daría cuenta y él no recibiría una paliza como respuesta, ¡era el plan perfecto!

Y todos sabemos que Kano jamás lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Con cuidado de no arruinar la oportunidad, el chico se acercó al rostro de Kido sin parar de ver sus labios, acomodó su mano al otro extremo de Kido para no aplastarla ni hacer que se despierte, besándola por fin sin mover mucho sus labios. Se sintió bien besar a Tsubomi, sus labios sabían a chocolate mentolado y eran bastante adictivos, pero se alarmó demasiado al verla removerse bajo sus brazos. En un intento desesperado, se retiró rápidamente de encima y tomó su libro, fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

**Falsa alarma.**

Sólo se había acomodado en el sillón y volvió a caer en brazos de Morfeo. Kano sonrió victorioso mientras se relamía sus labios y retomaba su lectura, sin saber que Mary había estado observando todo y que ahora se dirigía a la lavandería preparada para decirle todo a Seto. Lo que tampoco sabían ambos era que Kido estuvo despierta desde inicio hasta finales del beso.

Se había hecho la dormida con tal de no ser ella quien besase a Kano, sin embargo no se imaginó que el Shuuya tendría esa reacción; estuvo por caer varias veces en la trampa del rubio pero se resignó al sentir un cabello de Mary hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, como pudo se las arregló para no estornudar y retirárselo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir a Kano besarle.

**¿Estaría mal si dijera que le gustó y quiere repetirlo?**

* * *

Mary caminaba por los pasillos de la base jugando con su cabello, enrollándolo una y otra vez en su dedo a causa de los nervios que sentía, Kano y Kido ya se besaron, entonces ya era hora de que ella dé 'su beso'. Y es que tantos eran sus nervios que había olvidado dónde estaba la lavandería, ¡llevaba viviendo casi dos años ahí y se le olvidaba dónde estaba la lavandería! Buscó de habitación en habitación hasta toparse con Seto en el pasillo, el chico iba cargando una cesta o canasta repleta de ropa, era claro que iba a lavar toda la ropa de la base.

― S-seto.

― ¿Me buscabas Mary? ―preguntó curioso.

― Sí, venía a contart-

― Oh, espera, me apena mucho decir esto pero ¿podrías acompañarme a la lavandería? Quiero terminar de lavar la ropa que llevo y allí podrás decirme lo que quieras, ¿te parece? ―propuso rascando su mejilla mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la canasta. No era esa la razón por la que se la llevaba a la lavandería, era más porque quería tenerla solo para él, sin interrupciones ni alguien que se la lleve lejos, siquiera quería tener un momento a solas con la medusa.

Ella asintió mientras lo seguía por detrás sin decir palabra alguna, estaba muy nerviosa que no podía hablar muy bien, casi se tropieza con sus propios pies cuando caminaba, por suerte pudo recuperarse pronto y, antes de que sucediese otro accidente, llegaron a la lavandería.

― ¿De qué querías hablar, Mary? ―cuestionó dejando la cesta encima de la tapa de la lavadora una vez que metió toda la ropa dentro y encendió la máquina.

― Oh b-bueno, ¿Seto sabe guardar un secreto?

― ¿Un secreto? Claro que sé, ¿pero no preferirías contarle ese secreto a Kisaragi–chan en vez de a mí? ―respondió dándose la vuelta, sin embargo Mary supo bien que él seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué estás tratando de decirme?

― Quizá sea mejor idea que se lo digas a Kisaragi–chan, ¿no crees? Después de todo, parece que ustedes tienen una muy buena relación, una relación mucho mejor comparada a la que tú tienes conmigo ―eso no era algo que él diría, ese no era Seto.

― ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Un gusano espacial está controlando tu cerebro para poder dominar el mundo? ―preguntó con inocencia, realmente no sabía ni lo que decía en esos instantes.

El chico sólo rió con dulzura y recobró la compostura _(**N/A:** Hice un verso *-*)/ ) _mientras despeinaba la cabeza de ella. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió torpemente, estaba nervioso, parece que era más posesivo de lo que pensaba. Casualmente Seto había pasado cerca de la habitación de Momo cuando las escuchó hablar, no supo bien de qué hablaban pero dedujo que ellas sí sabían por qué Mary lo estaba evadiendo, cosa que consiguió frustrarlo aunque sea un poco.

― Lo lamento. Tendrás que disculparme Mary ―rió rascando su nuca―, creo que me puse algo celoso ―sinceró.

― ¿Ce-celoso?

― Je~, así parece, debe de ser por la relación que llevas con Kisaragi–chan pero no es nada importante, me estoy poniendo paranoico ―definitivamente estaba nervioso, no dejaba de hablar―. Entonces… ¿Cuál era el secreto que me querías contar? ―preguntó agachándose hasta la altura de la albina.

Mary hizo un pequeño ademán con las manos, indicando que quería que Seto se acercase para poder decírselo, cosa que le pareció algo infantil pero muy adorable y no dudó en acatar. Las manos de la chica temblaban al ver cómo él se iba acercando, ¿realmente lo besaría? ¿Le robaría un beso? ¿Tendría las agallas para ello?

Seto ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de la cara de Mary, aunque de eso no se dio cuenta. Esperó un par de minutos a que el secreto se oyera pero nada, parecía que la voz no conseguía salirle, eso hasta que escuchó un ligero murmullo.

― ¿Seto, puedo abrazarte? ―inquirió bajando sus manos completamente avergonzada. El chico se devolvió a su posición anterior y la miró extrañada, aunque claro que aceptó el abrazo.

Mary abrazó el torso de Seto, hundiendo su cara en éste mientras se lamentaba de no haberlo besado

_'Lo lamento tanto Danchou–san, pero no puedo'_ se recriminó sonrojada sin siquiera poder alzar su mirada.

― Puedo suponer que no me puedes contar el secreto, ¿verdad?

― E-eh, no es eso. Sólo quería un abrazo. ¿Sa-sabías que Kano besó a Kido mientras dormía? ―comentó sin despegarse del Kousuke.

― Veo que por fin se besaron, aunque sea con Kido dormida ―rió esperando oír una respuesta de Mary, pero no, nada se oyó después de eso y solo un incómodo silencio rodeaba a ambos. Eso hasta que Seto se decidió por hablar―. Oi Mary, ¿te cuento un secreto?

La susodicha se separó del peli-negro y lo miró a los ojos, dejando así que Seto pudiese ver el adorable sonrojo que adornaba sus pálidas mejillas. La vio asentir y sonrió de lado mientras se separaba del abrazo, agachándose para verla mejor.

― Me pongo celoso cuando veo a otra persona acercarse a alguien que verdaderamente quiero, y esta es la primera vez que estoy celoso ―habló ampliando su sonrisa, la medusa parecía no entender muy bien, por lo que Seto se adelantó y… Despeinó su cabello, otra vez, para después irse de la lavandería. _(**N/A:** Yo también me desilusioné u.u)_

Al poco rato Mary empezó a procesar una a una las palabras de su amigo hasta que todas encajaron a la perfección y ella no hizo más que dar un grito ahogado y taparse la boca.

**¿Acaso eso había sido una indirecta?**

ஐ

**Operación; primer beso  
****Parte I  
****_Resultado: _**_Fallido_

**_Observación: _**_Es una pena que el plan no haya funcionado, pero para la próxima vez hay que evitar a toda costa que cualquiera de los integrantes de la operación se duerman, y también hay que adquirir más agallas, ¿no lo crees, Mary? _

* * *

******ღ—CONTINUARÁ...—ღ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Letra: _**_C_

_**5 formas de besar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo II:**__ ¡Veamos Kuroshitsuji!__  
_

**_"_****_Creo que es muy egoísta de mi parte quererla a ella solo para mí._**"

* * *

___**NOTA:**__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

___**NOTA (2):** Bien, vale, quizá el título esté hecho con malas matemáticas, ¡pe-pero no lo está! Solo hay que dar tiempo para que la historia se vaya desarrollando _

_Nee, lamento mucho haberme demorado, no suelo tardar demasiado en actualizar u.u en especial porque esta historia no iba a tener muchos capítulos; pero tuve que viajar y-y cuando volví me encontré con la noticia de que nos cancelaron el internet y-y estuve así por dos semanas, tenía planeado terminar este fic antes de volver a clases T-T pero voy a clases el Lunes que sigue._

_Bu-bueno, no importa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchos debieron ver la foto en Facebook, __¿no? Esa imagen es muy popular :3 Y sé que tampoco tengo inspiración alguna ._.U_

___Oh, antes de que me despida tengo otra votación para ustedes. ¿Cuál va a ser la siguiente pareja?__  
_

___• ShinAya  
• HibiMomo  
• HaruTaka/KonoEne_

___Vengo a dejar el balde lleno de tomates para aquellos que me quieran tomatear :3 ***dejando un balde*** Y muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron, y-y aquí viene mi parte favorita ¡Respuesta a los reviews \(^-^)/!_

**___MitsuNyanDesu:_**___Las personas sí se comen D: son como caníbales románticos y enamorados de pies a cabeza, donde seducen a su víctima y después se la comen xD, jaja con la fuerza de Kido, seguramente lo dejaba colgando de uno de esos satélites que van flotando en el universo xD me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido n.n sinceramente no suelo hacer reír mucho a la gente n.n" oh, oh, espero que te haya gustado la conti :3 me esmeré mucho porque, para serte franca, jamás he tratado de escribir un KanoKido pe-pero lo intentaré más seguido :3  
__Ah, nee, me alegra que hayas sido mi primera lectora n.n me emocioné mucho al leer tu comentario jaja~, ¡Shi! KanoKido y SetoMary for the win \(*-*)/  
P.D.: Lamento si te decepcioné con el KanoKido de este cap u.u soy nueva en esto xD si hay próxima espero hacerlo bien :3  
P.D.D.: Allá en la esquinita hay un balde lleno de tomates por si me quieres tomatear :3_

**___Criss Nyan:_**___¡Hola ^-^)/! Uwa~ yo no esperaba encontrarte tampoco en esta sección n.n bueno, eso hasta que leí Goukon Secreto; que, por cierto, me tienes cabeceando de aquí para allá porque no puedo descifrar qué es lo que las chicas traman T-T ¬.¬; me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prólogo, al inicio pensé en no colocarlo y solo subir este capítulo, pero después dije 'neh~'. Hua, es verdad, es muy obvio que va a besar a Seto, además, no creo que quiera besar a Kano xD estoy más que segura que Kido haría todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera xD Oh, es verdad, el HaruTaka y KonoEne son muy tiernos *-* pero me río al pensar en KonoEne (imagínate a Konoha besando el celular de Shintaro y éste gritándole que no babee su celular xD).  
Ene~chan aprovecha para molestar a los demás, es como... Una réplica de Kano en versión virus azul y mujer *-* todavía los recuerdo actuando como en Yugi-Oh! xD Yo creo que Seto tiene un lado oscuro que nadie conoce ¬w¬ huahua, espero que Seto acepte el beso :3 pero imagínate que Kano se disfraza de Seto y Mary besa a Seto-falso y no a Seto-verdadero O.O Dios, tengo mentalidad de novelera xD  
Ne~ espero que te haya gustado la conti n.n ahora ya no sé qué pareja vendrá en el próximo capítulo, ¡ShinAya y HaruTaka/KonoEne compiten por el segundo lugar O.O! _

___**Otinish (guest):** ¿Bu-bu-buena redacción? ¿E-e-enserio? ¡Gracias ^-^, de veras! Oh, oh, también me alegra que te haya gustado la temática, para serte sincera no pensé que este fanfic le haya de gustar a alguien Ah, la personalidad de los personajes, y el Seto Yandere xD es irresistible ponerlo así, Seto tiene cara de niño bueno que nadie sabe cuál es su lado oscuro y malo ¬w¬ ¿Sabes? Por internet anda rondado un 'doujinshi' de cuando Mary encuentra a Shintaro completamente desnudo y Seto llega como un superhéroe a darle un puñetazo rompe-muelas a Shintaro xD es muy divertido, no paré de reírme al verlo xD ¿Amas el SetoMary *-*? ¡Yo también! (creo que es... muy obvio n.n") Aunque me apena que no haya muchos fanfics sobre ellos dos u.u son realmente tiernos u.u (oh vaya, qué habladora soy, perdón n.n")  
Ne~ espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n y lamento mucho la demora .-. generalmente no demoro tanto en publicar T-T _

___**AkitaCami02:** ***tambaleándose en la esquina*** Lo sé, es desagradable :$ cuando las personas empiezan a 'comerse' se apasionan tanto que empiezan a hacer Lemmon Live Action D: es horrible, espantoso, wa~, nunca desees presenciar uno Q-Q Pocky's ***cara de Homero pensando en Donas*** Deben saber rico, yo también quiero, pero de chocolate :3 aunque nunca he probado uno u.u ¿tú has probado?  
Jaja, she~ Kano es un mujeriego muy atrevido, y así y todo Kido lo quiere mucho xD por eso es que ambos llevan una relación sadomasoquista xD me encanta la personalidad del señor ojos de zorro xD adora que Kido lo golpee :3  
Me pregunto quién comerá a quién primero. ¿Seto comerá a Mary o Mary comerá a Seto ¬w¬? E-el primer beso de Momo... Es... Es... Ehm... Fue con un fanático loco que a mitad de un concierto subió al escenario tras sobrepasar la seguridad, tomó a Momo–chan de los hombros y la besó cuando cantaba 'Otsukimi Recital', pero Hibiya no tiene que enterarse de esto, shh~. _

___**Neko02**, **ale.23**, **sona kumuri (guest)****:** Nee, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^-^ me esmeré mucho con el KanoKido u.u me es algo difícil tratar con esos personajes xD lamento si los decepcioné pero prometo que la próxima (si es que hay) será mucho mejor :D, si quieren tomatearme por allá en la esquina hay un balde de tomates. Ah, y Ale.23, lamento que no haya ShinAya en este capítulo Q-Q a decir verdad, HaruTaka/KonoEne y ShinAya están debatiéndose para ver cuál pareja aparecerá en el capítulo tres pe-pero espero que, cuando escriba de esa pareja, te vaya a gustar n.n_

___Agradezco a todos aquellos que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos, me hace muy feliz saber que les gustó la historia n.n y también agradezco a los que están siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa, habitación, baño (?), cocina, etc. ¡Abrazos psicológicos para todos ellos \(^-^)/!_

**_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _****_¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?_**

**_Un abrazo psicológico \(^-^)/ (créditos a Germán Garmendia)_**

**_Shi-chan fuera =3=)7_**

**_†¿_**_Sabías **que** los **pandas** están **hechos** de **leche** y **galletas** Oreo_**_?†_**


	3. Bello Durmiente

_¡Konnichiwa~ ^-^)/! Vengo a dar los resultados de la encuesta, me alegra mucho que hayan comentado y votado, leer sus reviews hacen que me emocione mucho y me presione para sacar la continuación lo más pronto posible; son casi como mi inspiración jaja. _

_1˚ **HaruTaka**/**KonoEne** con 7 votos  
2˚ **HibiMomo** con 5 votos (Shi, Cris-chan, tu voto vale por 2 x3)  
3˚ **ShinAya** con 2 votos_

_**GANADOR:** HaruTaka/KonoEne, ¡felicidades a quienes votaron por esa pareja!_

_Espero que les guste el capítulo y se diviertan aunque sea un poquito. Estoy pensando en poner como segundo género 'Humor', no estoy muy segura~ porque el fanfic no es muy humorístico, aunque lo intentaré._

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Advertencia:** Algo de OoC en la personalidad de Konoha u.u (lo siento, no pude manejarlo, es muy complicado) Ah, y en este capítulo voy a poner un dato que no es cierto; un dato sobre Ene._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Kagerou Days ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Jin-san, si no fuese así ya todos tendrían pareja.__  
_

* * *

**_Letra: _**_C_

_**5 formas de besar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo III:**__ Bello Durmiente__  
_

**_"Estoy celoso de mi otro yo, eso es todo."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Operación; primer beso  
****Parte II  
**_Bello Durmiente  
__Por **Ene**/**Takane Enomoto**_

ஐ

Al día siguiente todo el asunto de Kano y Kido fue dejado en el olvido, inclusive ese vano beso que se dieron; pero no para ellos dos. ¡Ella quería olvidar ese beso que Kano le robó! Puede que le haya gustado y todo, aún así se había vuelto un mal recuerdo para la Tsubomi y quería eliminarlo a toda costa, pero Kano no permitiría eso. El Shuuya jamás supo que Kido en realidad estaba despierta, sin embargo él le enviaba a la peli-verde varias indirectas acerca del beso que le robó, ésta no hacía más que echarle un golpe en la mejilla derecha e irse a cualquier parte en donde el rubio no estuviese. Aunque esa es otra historia.

Era un día cualquiera dentro de la base, excepto para Seto y Mary. Era martes, martes de lectura, hace varias semanas que no hacían eso debido a que la albina lo evitaba, pero no más, volverían a la rutina y, curiosamente, ese martes le tocaba a Mary elegir el cuento.

― ¿Y bien, qué libro leeremos hoy? ―preguntó Seto entrando a la habitación de la medusa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― Es uno de mis favoritos, es solo que no lo alcanzo ―se quejó estirándose en un intento de alcanzar la repisa en donde estaba el libro.

― Deja que te ayude ―completó acercándose a la estantería y agarrando el libro que enumeradas veces Mary intentó alcanzar―. ¿"Cuentos de hadas"? ―leyó en voz alta.

― Sí, espero que no te moleste, sé que es algo infantil pero realmente quería leerlo con Seto ―sinceró sonrojada. Él se conmovió con sus palabras y tomó asiento en un sofá cercano, haciendo señas de que ella se sentara también.

― ¿Entonces qué cuento quieres leer primero? ―cuestionó pasando un brazo alrededor de Mary, aunque ella no pareció darse cuenta de eso.

La pequeña medusa hojeó de página en página hasta llegar a una portada con letras antiguas y una imagen de una chica dormida en un altar con los kanjis arriba, pudiéndose leer claramente 'La Bella Durmiente'.

― Solía leer este libro todas las noches con mamá antes de dormir ―habló melancólica manteniendo una débil sonrisa. Eso explicaba el por qué las páginas y la portada estaban algo viejas y antiguas.

El joven Kousuke leyó todo el tiempo aquella historia siendo escuchado atentamente por la Kozakura, quien brincaba, gritaba o se atemorizaba según el párrafo leído. No tardaron en terminar la lectura puesto que el cuento era algo corto, sin embargo tenían aún más cuentos que Mary estaba ansiosa de leer.

― El fin ―concluyó Seto pasando la hoja final.

― Nunca me cansaré de oír ese cuento~ ―canturreó emocionada―. Ne~ Seto, ¿los príncipes siempre salvan a las princesas?

El peli-negro se puso algo pensativo, posando la mano en su mentón antes de decir:

― Eso creo, es el cliché de los cuentos de hadas ―respondió.

― Ya veo ―musitó pensando―. Oh, ¡ya sé qué cuento podemos leer ahora! ―gritó hojeando las páginas nuevamente, eso hasta ser interrumpida por la alarma del celular del Kousuke. Mary se levantó de su puesto a apagar la alarma pero le fue imposible no leer el cartelito que aparecía en la pantalla―. "**4:26, trabajo**".

― ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar que tenía trabajo hoy?! ―se recriminó el oji-ámbar parándose bruscamente del sofá―. Lo lamento mucho Mary, pero no podremos leer todos los cuentos, he tomado turnos dobles durante las tardes todos los martes, jueves y sábados; y no puedo faltar hoy. Tengo que salir.

― N-no importa, espero que te vaya bien ―dijo sonriendo mientras observaba cómo el chico corría en dirección a la puerta―. Ah, Seto, cuidado con la ropa que está en la puerta, puede ser muy resbalosa ―advirtió recordando que esa mañana había dejado su pijama en la esquina de la puerta.

― Uy ―chistó parando y pasó con mucho cuidado de no resbalarse, una vez que estuvo fuera de peligro volvió con la carrera, no sin antes gritar:―. Gracias Mary, acabas de salvarme el pellejo.

― ¿Salvar a Seto? ―se preguntó en voz baja―. ¡E-eso quiere decir que yo soy el príncipe y Seto es mi princesa!

No hubo más respuesta que un largo silencio. Segundos después escuchó una risotada proveniente del celular de Seto, el cuál aún tenía en sus manos.

― ¿Uh, qué es tan gracioso Ene–chan?

― Mary–chan, para ser un príncipe tienes que ser hombre ―rió agarrándose la barriga en señal de dolor.

― Bueno, Seto me dijo que los príncipes siempre salvan a las princesas, entonces si yo salvé el pellejo de Seto eso significa que yo soy su príncipe, ¿no?

― Claro que... No ―dijo entre carcajadas.

― E-eh, espera, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí dentro?!

― Mmm, no mucho. Ah, por cierto, eres muy miedosa Mary–chan.

― ¡No lo soy! ―reiteró con un leve rubor―. Eso quiere decir que escuchaste toda la historia.

― Sip~, escuché desde que el chico rana entró a esta habitación ―la medusa se sonrojó aún más y no dijo otra palabra, el silencio se hizo muy largo y la situación se había vuelto algo incómoda―. Si te pones a pensar sobre el cuento, la princesa y tú no son tan diferentes.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Las dos dieron su beso después de cien años, bueno... Ella ya lo dio, pero tú lo vas a dar.―completó.

― Oh, es verdad ―aceptó sentándose en el mismo sofá de antes viendo directo a la pantalla―. Pero no entiendo por qué me están obligando a dar el primer beso, ella tiene más de cien años al igual que yo y aparenta dieciséis, eso es muy injusto, ¡es mucho más vieja que yo!

― No, no. Corrección; ella tiene 116 años y tú 140. Es una gran diferencia de edades.

― A-ahm... Y-yo...

― Eso no importa ya, Momo–chan y yo estamos trabajando duro para que la operación funcione y puedas dar el primer beso, aunque será un vano esfuerzo si no pones de tu parte ―reprendió el virus.

― M-me da vergüenza tener que robar un beso ―se excusó―. N-no son ustedes las que tienen que besar a alguien que vive en tu mismo hogar.

― ¡Pero hay que adquirir agallas Mary–chan! No queremos que el señor ojos de zorro te bese, la Danchou se pondría muy celosa si eso llegase a suceder ―susurró picarona.

― Sería mucho más fácil si Seto no tuviera consciencia cuando lo bese ―musitó para sí misma, sin embargo la peli-azul pudo escuchar ese susurro y, como si fuera caricatura, una bombilla brilló arriba de su cabeza.

― Tienes razón, sería mucho más fácil ―repitió golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano―. Él no sentiría nada y tú podrías besarlo sin problema alguno. ¡Mary–chan, eres una genio!

― ¿G-gracias? Espera, no me digas que ya tienes un plan ―Ene asintió con una sonrisa traviesa―. Oh oh.

― ¡Vas a besar a chico-rana mientras duerme!

― ¿C-cómo? ―cuestionó estupefacta, después de todo, no era tan mal plan.

― Esta misma noche te escabullirás hacia su habitación y lo vas a besar, ¿no es perfecto? En esta ocasión serás como el príncipe que salva a su princesa _(**N/A:** xD)_. Si es que él se mueve, tú te escondes rápidamente bajo la cama y Seto pensará que fue tan sólo un sueño.

― Es una buena idea.

― ¡Genial! Iré a avisarle a Momo–chan ―comentó abriendo una aplicación color azul, preparándose para hacer un viaje vía Bluetooth.

― Espera Ene–chan ―habló elevando el tono de voz.

― ¿Uh, qué sucede? ―preguntó virando suavemente la cabeza.

― Tengo una duda sobre la operación ―susurró.

― Soy toda oídos ―dijo. Mary tembló un poco y se puso a jugar con lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance, en este caso, el único botón del celular.

― So-sono [Pues]... Ustedes me están diciendo formas de cómo puedo dar mi primer beso, ¿ne~?

― Sí ―respondió ciertamente dudosa.

― Es-eso significa que ustedes ya lo dieron, ¿verdad?

Las dulces coletas del virus se erizaron como si tuviesen vida propia y una gama de colores entre rojo y rosa coloreó sus mejillas. Ene tragó con pesadez y asintió, sacando una hipótesis de adónde quería llegar Mary.

― ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso, Ene–chan? ―finalizó mirando hacia los ojos de la chica.

― E-eh, ¿m-mi primer beso? ―tartamudeó. Sí, tartamudeó, ¡Ene acababa de tartamudear! La chica; después de todo, aún sigue siendo mujer, ¿no?; que abochornaba a todos sacando a lustre sus más oscuros secretos, la peor oponente de Kano; tartamudeó, ¡eso no era normal!―. E-es una historia algo larga, será mejor que te acomodes bien porque tardaremos unos minutos.

― Hai ―contestó acomodándose entre los mullidos cojines del sillón.

― Bautizaremos esta historia como... 'El Bello Durmiente'. Era de cuando yo aún era humana y Konoha igual, mi nombre era Takane Enomoto y el suyo era Haruka Kokonose ―hizo una pausa y respiró profundo―. Comienza así...

ஐ

_Takane andaba por los pasillos con una cara de pocos amigos y un humor de perros, apretaba su mandíbula haciendo que sus lustres dientes rechinasen con la presión y, de vez en cuando, mascullaba entre dientes. Era capaz de matar a quien sea que se cruce en su camino, ¿por qué? Bueno, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y el idiota de Haruka le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que quería verla lo más rápido posible, pues tenía algo que decirle. ¡¿Es que acaso el chico no sabía respetar el tiempo privado de las demás personas?! A esa hora ella estaba en su casa jugando videojuegos, ¡iba a romper su propio __récord! ¿Por qué no ignoró el mensaje de Haruka? Simplemente no podía, algo dentro suyo le impidió estar tranquila y hacer como si nada, esa 'cosa' le carcomía el estómago. Fue por esa razón que salió de su hogar y se dirigió al colegio, cómo odiaba esa cárcel. Encendió su celular y miró el mensaje de Haruka, sintiendo cómo empezaba a emanar humo desde cualquier orificio cercano a su cara._

_"**Haruka Kokonose:**  
__Ne~ Takane–chan, necesito que vengas al colegio lo más pronto posible, estoy en el segundo piso.  
__¡Ven rápido, por __favor! Tengo algo que decirte.  
__¡URGENTE! Es de vida o muerte :("_

_― Haruka idiota __―musitó subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso__―. No sé ni por qué vine, debería estar jugando videojuegos __―vio de salón en salón hasta llegar al último, encontrándose al peli-negro escribir en una de las bancas al frente del aula. Ella bufó con cansancio y se adentró al lugar, acercándose hasta el chico__―. ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme, Haruka? __―inquirió parada frente a él, colocando ambos brazos a cada costado de su cadera._

_― ¡Takane–chan! Me alegra que hayas venido, pensé que no harías caso a mi mensaje __―rió sin verla directo a los ojos, es más, ¡ni siquiera la estaba viendo! Él parecía concentrarse únicamente en su lápiz y el reloj arriba de la pizarra._

_― Sí, sí, vamos al grano. Quiero irme rápido de aquí, odio este lugar, ¿qué tienes que decirme?  
_

_― M-más que decirte es un favor que tengo que pedirte __―corrigió._

_― Entonces cambiaré mi pregunta, ¿qué necesitas?_

_― Pues, verás, necesito que vayas a la cafetería y me compres unas brochetas. Hoy es martes de barbacoa y no me lo quiero perder, por favor, ¿~sí?_

_Era una broma, ¿verdad? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! No dejó de lado uno de sus videojuegos favoritos para nada, ¡pensó que sería algo importante, Dios, cuán equivocada estaba! Sólo quería una brocheta con la carne de la barbacoa, eso era una tontería, ¡por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo! _

_― ¿E-eso era lo que me querías pedir? __―preguntó con un tic en el ojo__―. ¡Anda tú! No tengo tiempo para andar pretendiendo que soy tu sirvienta y traerte todo lo que desees, amo __―bramó._

_― Bueno... Es que no me puedo mover de aquí._

_― ¿Eh, por qué no? Tienes piernas, eso es suficiente para poder ir y volver sin ningún problema __―dijo inspeccionando al joven, dándose cuenta que, por primera vez, él no estaba dibujando, parecía estar... ¿escribiendo?__―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_― Es un ensayo que Tateyama–sensei me encargó, estas hojas me ayudarán a recuperar las notas que perdí durante las últimas dos semanas._

_― ¿Perdiste notas? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Haruka Kokonose es el segundo mejor alumno, claro, después del __arrogante de Shintaro._

_― E-es una historia algo larga. En las clases de Tateyama–sensei solía quedarme dormido o dibujaba, me perdí de varios proyectos y trabajos que nunca hice, por lo que me dijo que para recuperar las notas podía hacer un ensayo sobre el Daze, ¿sabes lo que es? (**N/A:** Justo cuando la serpiente posee a Kenjirou)_

_― Err, no._

_― Según Internet, es un personaje que apareció en los cómics de Marvel, ¿puedes creerlo? Adoro los cómics, son como Mangas pero están a color, ¡tienen verde, amarillo y hasta azul! __―gritó eufórico._

_― ¿Para cuándo es el ensayo? __―cuestionó virando los ojos en señal de fastidio y aburrimiento._

_― Para hoy, tengo hasta las cuatro para entregarlo __―miró una vez más el reloj negro colgando de la pared, se sorprendió un poco y el lápiz en sus manos parecía volar sobre las hojas, el grafito de éste comenzaba a quemar creando una nube de humo completamente negro__―. Son las 3:46 p.m., ¡tengo que apresurarme! Ne~, ¿Takane–chan me hará el favor que le pedí?_

_― No, tras entregar el trabajo puedes ir tranquilamente a la cafetería y comprar toda la comida que tu cuerpo pueda engullir. Está claro que no me necesitas, así que adiós __―negó retomando su postura y marchando directo a la salida, eso hasta que oyó su nombre._

_― ¡Espera Takane–chan!_

_― ¡¿Ahora qué?!_

_― Me falta terminar el ensayo y hasta eso ya son las cuatro, la señora de la cafetería se va a las 3:50 p.m., ¡por favor! No he comido desde la mañana __―ella iba a replicar pero el estruendoso gruñido de lo que se asimilaba a ser el estómago de él la calló abruptamente._

_― Agh, está bien, pero me debes una grande __―se resignó antes de salir corriendo hacia la cafetería, pues en tan sólo cuatro minutos la cafetería cerraba y, como consecuencia, Haruka posiblemente haría que ella cocinase barbacoa, cabe mencionar que entre las habilidades de la Enomoto no había nada relacionado con la cocina._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_― Espero que con toda esta comida no me moleste hasta la próxima semana __―gruñó Takane. Sus brazos estaban completamente llenos de brochetas y barbacoa, lo que le dificultaba su andar, y aún más cuando lo que hacía no era caminar sino subir escaleras; treinta y seis para ser exactos. Suspiró aliviada al verificar que ya no habían más escalones por subir y fue directo al último salón, pero antes de entrar pudo vislumbrar a través del ventanal la dulce figura de un chico dormido__―. Díganme que Haruka no es el que está durmiendo ahí, por favor._

_Avanzó a paso veloz hasta el frente del aula, dejó los embutidos encima del escritorio y regresó la vista hacia el Kokonose, quien parecía tener más de mil ovejas saltando en su mente._

_― Este idiota me obliga a venir al colegio sólo para comprarle barbacoa sacando como excusa el maldito ensayo ese que Tateyama le encargó, yo como burro de carga compro toda la comida, voy al salón y me encuentro con Haruka Kokonose durmiendo como si no tuviera algo que entregar. ¡¿Esto es una broma, verdad?! __―se quejó en voz baja._

_Lo miró a él de reojo y consiguió agacharse para apreciarlo desde un mejor ángulo, posicionando sus manos por sobre el pupitre sin siquiera darse cuenta de que se acercó demasiado al joven Kokonose._

_― T-Takane __―habló entre sueños._

_**"¡¿Acaba de decir mi nombre?!"** pensó exaltada. Se sonrojó bruscamente y, en una movida algo torpe, cayó de espaldas directo al suelo pudiendo oír claramente los latidos de su corazón. ¿Es que acaso Haruka estuvo despierto desde un comienzo? __Un profundo ronquido hizo que sus nervios se calmaran un poco, tan sólo estaba soñando con ella, eso era todo._

_Esperen, ¿soñando? ¿Con ella? ¡Claro que no!_

_Soltó un gruñido y tapó su cara con ambas manos, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? ¿Por qué estaba sonrojándose? ¡¿Por qué diantres él dijo su nombre?! La respuesta era clara para todos, menos para ella. Muchos dirían que la peli-negra se enamoró de Haruka Kokonose; el dulce chico que no hace más que comer en sus tiempos libres (y dibujar). Sin embargo estamos hablando de Takane Enomoto, la chica soy-demasiado-orgullosa-como-para-admitirlo; su respuesta era muy diferente.__  
_

_― Fuerzas míticas __―refunfuñó entre dientes._

_Tenía la creencia de que la idiotez humana fue desarrollándose de poco en poco a tal punto de crear una especie de fuerza mítica que multiplica la estupidez de un ser humano, era como una enfermedad, se contagiaba primero a los más tontos y después a los más inteligentes. El promedio de Takane variaba entre cuatro y seis punto siete, por ende ella sería una de las primeras personas siendo manipuladas por tal 'fuerza mística'._

_Era la estupidez más grande antes vista, pero su orgullo era mucho, MUCHO, más grande._

_Haruka comenzaba a reírse y hablar quién-sabe-qué cosas, pero eran cosas que ella no alcanzaba a oír y realmente le picaba la curiosidad._

_― Habla más fuerte __―le __exigió, como si eso fuese a suceder._

**_Deseo cumplido._**

_― Bésame __―dijo sin más._

_― ¡¿Qué demonios estás soñando, Haruka?! __―gritó mirándolo perpleja y muy sonrojada, la diferencia es que esta vez no se alejó ni un solo milímetro de él._

_Haruka soltó una dulce risilla y sonrió manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, ¿estaría despierto?_

_― ¿Vas a besarme o yo tendré que besarte, Takane–chan?_

_― E-err... __―¡¿Estaba consciente de lo que decía?!_

_Lo miró fijamente en un intento de descubrir si estaba durmiendo o no. Sus párpados sin tensión alguna y su boca entreabierta eran una señal de que seguramente iba por el séptimo sueño. __Suspiró aliviada y comenzó a recapacitar acerca de la petición de Haruka. ¿Qué tal si lo besaba? Él estaba dormido y quizá no se daría cuenta de nada, además, no es como si quisiera besarlo de la manera más apasionada, simplemente sería un piquito y ya. No era tan mala idea, ¿verdad?_

_― Tic toc, tic toc __―Takane viró sus ojos, se había acomodado a que el chico mantuviese una conversación estando dormido. Aunque de cierta forma le espantaba, pues si es sonámbulo quizá la bese estando dormido, y ella era quien quería besarlo, no quería que le robasen un beso._

_Hizo un amago de sonrisa y pensó: '__¿Y si está babeando?'. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de éste y alzó su rostro, revisó minuciosamente la cara de éste y aún así el peli-negro no se despertaba, vaya que estaba teniendo un sueño pesado. Pero ella no esperaba que él fuese tan oportuno como para removerse entre sus manos, su rostro se resbaló y, por accidente, estampó sus labios contra los de la Enomoto en un muy dulce y tierno beso robado._

___¡Y es que la cosa se ponía peor! El joven comenzaba a mover sus labios de una forma lenta y relajada, ¡__¿estaba dormido?! Takane no sabía qué hacer, estaba siendo besada por Haruka (quien parecía seguir dormido) y ella no sabía cómo besar. Pronto cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y lo tomó de los cabellos, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo cómo él seguía moviendo sus labios._

**_____Qué irónico, su primer beso robado por un completo sonámbulo._**

_____Hacía mucho claro, demasiado. De seguro se veía patética toda sonrojada, pero era algo que no podía evitar, ¡el recuerdo del beso la martirizaba cada que pestañeaba! No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, sus nervios empezaron a traicionarla y todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar._

**_____Fuerte Takane, fuerte._**

_____A pesar de sus palabras de apoyo no pudo mantenerse firme, por lo que alejó su mano de los cabellos del Kokonose y se agarró la cabeza mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo._

_― ¡__¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?! __―murmuró echando humo por las orejas._

**_¡PLAM!_**

_Oh Dios santo, se le había olvidado que el rostro de Haruka se arrimaba a su mano. Por ende, la cara de él acababa de estamparse contra el pupitre en el que estaba recostado. Qué dolor~.__  
_

_― Mou~, __¿qué pasó? __―se preguntó el peli-negro levantando su rostro todo adolorido, visualizó toda la comida en el escritorio y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de alegría__― Muchas __grac- __¿Takane–chan, desapareciste? __―miró para todos los lados posibles, vio al frente por si las dudas, a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba (por si desarrolló poderes arácnidos) pero no conseguía encontrarla._

_Qué lindo sueño tuvo, algo raro pero muy lindo. Sintió la necesidad de bostezar y estirarse lo más que pudiera, estiró sus manos y sus pies, aunque éstos sólo consiguieron chocar contra algo debajo de la mesa._

_― ¡Auch, Ha-haruka idiota, ten más cuidado! __―reclamó Takane, quien había sido botada por segunda vez en el día._

_― ¡Takane–chan, jaja, pensé que desapareciste! Gracias por traerme la comida y- __―se levantó del asiento con el objetivo de ver la cara de ella, y la vio. El rostro de ella era pálido, pero en esos instantes se encontraba lo suficientemente sonrojada como para ser confundida por un tomate__―. __¿Por qué estás sonrojada?_

_― P-por nada __―reiteró desviando su mirada, si lo veía se iba a sonrojar más; si eso era posible._

_― No es común verte sonrojada, __¿qué pasó? __―volvió a preguntar acercándose un poco más, le extendió la mano y ella se limitó a mirarlo, __¿aceptaría su ayuda?_

_Mano, Haruka, Beso, Dormido, ¡NO!_

_― ¡HA-HARUKA IDIOTA! __―exclamó levantándose de su sitio sin ayuda alguna para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

_― Takane–chan está rara __―rió observando el reloj__―. ¡Ya son más de las cuatro, tengo que irme!_

ஐ

― Él nunca se enteró de nada y yo jamás se lo dije ―concluyó Ene elevando sus hombros―. Tiempo después pude comprender que Haruka me gustaba, pero... Ya para qué.

― Eso quiere decir que besaste a Kono- digo, a Haruka–kun mientras dormía.

― Exacto, fue por eso que te había propuesto esto; es mucho más sencillo, pero requiero que tengas más valor Mary–chan.

― Después de lo que me contaste creo que es un muy buen plan, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¡lo prometo!

― Me alegra ―dijo la peli-azul sacando a lustre una dulce sonrisa―. Iré a avisarle a Momo–chan ―informó antes de ser absorbida por la aplicación de 'Bluetooth' e irse del lugar.

― Pobre Ene–chan, yo sé que todavía tiene sentimientos hacia Kon- Haruka–kun. Pero de todas formas Konoha–kun y ella han de terminar juntos, tengo el leve presentimiento de eso ―murmuró optimista, guardó el celular de Seto en su delantal y se decidió a salir de la habitación; después de todo, Mary aún no había visto Kuroshitsuji―. ¡Achú~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anocheció demasiado pronto y la medusa estaba en su habitación mirando el reloj en su mesita de noche, sus manos no paraban de moverse y jugar con cualquier cosa, pues estaba nerviosa. Momo y Kido habían establecido que el plan se pondría en marcha una vez que las nueve de la noche llegasen; eran las 8:45 por lo que no faltaba mucho.

Se animaba mentalmente con la esperanza de poder ganar más valor, sería una misión fácil, ¿no? Seto volvió hace media hora totalmente cansado, lo único que hizo fue irse a su habitación diciendo que iría a dormir porque su jefe le había puesto un trabajo aún más pesado al que habitúa. Eso volvería a la operación más sencilla y Mary no se dormiría a mitad del plan, tan sólo faltaba poder vencer los nervios y todo estaría listo.

― Estoy tan nerviosa ―susurró―. ¡Achú~!

El reloj sonó dando a indicar que la hora por fin llego, cosa que logró desconcertarla haciendo que dé un ligero salto que la hizo aterrizar en el suelo, se quejó un poco y otra vibración se hizo presente, pero no era del reloj sino del celular que aún tenía en su bolsillo.

― ¿Estás lista?

― Ene–chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó sacando el celular.

― Oh, bueno, es una larga historia. Momo–chan me dijo que tendría que vigilar la misión, ahora me tendrás encima tuyo todo el tiempo ―habló moviéndose por toda la pantalla del celular; tal parecía que recuperó sus energías―. ¡No más habladuría y manos a la obra!

Mary abrió la puerta de su habitación y asomó su cabeza por el marco, miró para ambos lados queriendo comprobar si había alguien que la pudiese ver; por fortuna no; y salió de su habitación como toda una espía. Su pie tanteaba el suelo de madera evitando que, a causa de su torpeza, consiguiera tropezarse con algo.

El camino estuvo libre todo el rato y cuando pudo llegar a la puerta que daba entrada a la habitación del joven Kousuke, Mary se erizó como gato. Tenía miedo y estaba siendo bastante cobarde, sus nervios consiguieron aumentarse al observar por debajo de la puerta la luz completamente encendida, ¿estaría despierto?

― ¿Qué esperas Mary–chan? Entra ya, no tenemos toda la noche ―regañó el virus.

― I-ie, ¿y si está despierto? Las luces de la habitación están encendidas.

― Abre la puerta, hay que comprobarlo. Si te ve solo tienes que decirle una excusa y ya.

― ¿Pero qué le diré? No quiero mentirle.

― No sé, dile que fuiste a devolverle su celular.

― Es verdad, aún tengo su celular, esa es una buena excusa y no es una mentira.

― No esperemos más y entra ―animó Ene elevando su puño.

La albina llevó su mano al pomo y lo movió, la puerta consiguió abrirse y la pequeña no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos; no hubo ruido ni pisadas, solamente un inmenso silencio lo que le proporcionó seguridad y confianza, logrando que ella abra los ojos. Fue un gran alivio no haber visto a Seto despierto, pues chico estaba durmiendo en su cama todo cubierto por sábanas y/o cobijas. Con sigilo cerró la puerta tras de sí y entró a la habitación, sus pasos se habían vuelto demasiado lentos, sabía bien que Ene estaba observándola y que, seguramente, la presionaría para que diera su primer beso, Mary no paraba de estremecerse y temblar de tan sólo pensarlo.

― Paso uno; entrar a su habitación sin ser descubiertas, ¡listo! ―vociferó el virus a todo volumen. La medusa se exaltó por el volumen de voz que usó la chica cibernética, pues corrían el riesgo de despertar al peli-negro y eso era algo que ninguna de las dos quería. Mary hizo un ligero ademán de "silencio" y Ene se limitó a indicar unos audífonos encima del escritorio de la habitación, los colocó al celular y la peli-azul pudo seguir hablando―. "_Paso dos; acercarse al Bello Durmiente."_

La Kozakura asintió y caminó hasta llegar a una distancia prudente entre la cama y ella. Fue un trabajo algo difícil ya que la ropa estaba desparramada por el suelo, usualmente Seto no dejaría su ropa toda tirada, él no era así, era una persona demasiado mañosa con la limpieza, sus manos y su habitación.

― "_Paso tres; bésalo."_

Mary consiguió reunir todo el valor necesario para besarlo, es más, estaba lista y preparada para ello, hasta tenía pensamientos optimistas acerca de cómo terminaría toda la situación, eran algo descabellados pero servían muy bien como palabras de apoyo. Poco a poco empezaba a agacharse con el fin de besar a Seto en los labios; como todo príncipe, cabe mencionar que Ene estaba pegada a la pantalla del celular esperando el 'momento de la acción'. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, ¿por fin Mary Kozakura besaría a Seto?

**Para nuestra mala suerte; NO.**

― "_¡ALERTA; EL CHICO-RANA ESTÁ BABEANDO!"_ ―gritó Ene a los cuatro vientos, su volumen fue tan alto que un chirrido pudo oírse por los audífonos, cosa que aturdió a la pobre medusa y ésta únicamente pudo gemir de dolor mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared. ¡El ruido era incesante y repetitivo, comenzaba a hartarla!

― Mou~, Ene–chan, no grites tan fuerte ―gimió en un susurro una vez que el ruido cesó. Retiró las manos de sus orejas y las vio fijamente, ¡¿pero qué rayos estaba por hacer?!―. N-no puedo creerlo, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer? ―se reprimió encogiéndose en la esquina de la habitación.

―_ "L-lo siento"_ ―se disculpó y después soltó una risita nerviosa―. "_Mary–chan, creo que Seto no estaba babeando, tal vez y solo tal vez fue mi imaginación"_ ―dijo cerrando sus ojos, eso fue un completo error de su parte.

― ¿C-cómo?

― "_Puede que la luz haya hecho un reflejo al cuál confundí como baba."_

No... Todo menos eso, ¡¿por qué cuando por fin Mary consiguió armarse de valor y besar a Seto, Ene le grita que se aleje porque ve "saliva falsa" en su boca?! Sus reservas de "valentía" acababan de agotarse y ya no había más, ¡¿qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?!

― ¡Ene–chan!

― "_Pe-pero eso no importa"_ ―contraatacó retomando su pose seria―. "_Retomemos el paso dos y acércate, no podemos retractarnos, estamos a pocos segundos de conseguirlo."_

La albina se levantó del suelo, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su delantal, y respiró una, dos, tres veces. Así continuamente hasta que se sintió capaz y segura de proseguir con lo acordado. Caminó lentamente, otra vez, intentando evadir los diversos ropajes esparcidos por el suelo, estaba a dos pasos de llegar a su objetivo pero a mitad del primero un rudo calcetín se interpuso en su camino, ella no lo vio y… Bueno, es bastante obvia la respuesta.

**¡PLAM!**

Mary se resbaló con el calcetín y aterrizó en la cama de Seto, y no sólo encima de eso, también encima del muchacho; en otras palabras, Mary aplastó a Seto cuando se tropezó. La albina se levantó con suavidad y tomó de su cabeza, fue una caída algo brusca, pronto sintió un cuerpo bajo ella y su cara se tornó de un color rojo caramelo; ¡qué torpe!

― ¿M-Mary? ―preguntó un somnoliento Kousuke mientras tallaba su ojo con bastante pereza―. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

― _"Aborten la misión. Repito, ABORTEN LA MISIÓN" _―exclamaba Ene toda desesperada, ésta no hacía más que moverse por toda la pantalla como una loca hasta que una sutil luz roja brilló encima de ella―. _"Lo lamento Mary–chan, pero de ahora en adelante estás sola" _―habló. Mary se levantó y rebuscó el celular que hace rato metió dentro del bolsillo y verificó si Ene todavía estaba ahí; no. Es más, la pantalla entera mostraba el dibujo de una batería sin nada, es decir, completamente vacía. El teléfono terminó apagándose por sí solo y Mary se limitó a tragar pesado, ¿enserio estaba sola?

― E-eh, ¿qu-que qué hago aquí? Bueno… ―sus manos temblaban y cerró los ojos con temor, estiró sus brazos y dejó ver el celular blanco del chico―. Vi-vine a entregarte el celular, sí, eso era. L-lo dejaste esta tarde en mi habitación.

― Oh, ¿enserio? Pues gracias por traerlo, ¿podrías dejarlo en el velador, por favor? ―dicho eso lanzó un flojo bostezo y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la pequeña medusa.

― Cla-claro ―accedió abriendo los ojos. Puso el celular en el velador junto con los audífonos y se tocó las mejillas suavemente, éstas estaban ardiendo como volcán―. Será mejor que me vaya, es algo tarde, oy-oyasumi Seto ―comentó con rapidez, ¡necesitaba salir de esa habitación a toda prisa!

― Espera Mary, quiero pedirte un favor ―los cabellos albinos de ella se erizaron y una sonrisa nerviosa brotó de sus labios; asintió―. Necesito que te acerques ―dijo. La chica le hizo caso y se acercó hasta la cama, el peli-negro se dio la vuelta encarando a la muy sonrojada medusa, quien jugaba con el dobladillo del delantal varias veces. Sonrió con ternura y la abrazó desde su posición, a causa de esto ella cayó en la cómoda cama a un lado del joven Kousuke, éste la movió a su otro lado y la cobijó―. Duerme conmigo ―susurró hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la Kozakura, finalmente consiguió dormirse abrazando a la dulce albina. _(**N/A:** ¿Violará Seto a Mary? Cris-chan ¬w¬)_

― ¡Achú~!

**Sería una larga noche para Mary.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las doce de la noche y Ene no lograba conciliar el sueño, se removía inquieta entre una de las aplicaciones, usando como manta una carpeta de archivos, ¿por qué no podía dormir? Hace tres horas habían vuelto de la base todos exhaustos, pero aún así no lograba dormirse. Se viró al frente pudiendo visualizar el reloj electrónico encima de ella y bufó con fastidio. Su estómago le reclamaba comida y gruñía como un león, quizá sea el hambre.

¿Qué acaso jamás se habían preguntado cómo es que Ene comía? Bueno, pues puede que no sea del todo cibernética.

Ella había descubierto una forma de poder materializarse, solo que no la utilizaba muy seguido; odiaba admitirlo pero le agradaba ser cargada por los demás y rebuscar entre los archivos con la excusa de que "no podía moverse a otro lugar al no tener un cuerpo humano". A fin de cuentas, Ene comía como todo ser humano, pero no corría ni caminaba, flotaba como un fantasma; todavía no descubría cómo hacer que sus pies se materialicen.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró mucho, sus partículas fueron desmoronándose de poco en poco y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sentía el frío ventear sus piernas y el hambre multiplicarse por mil. Agarró su barriga y la regañó, flotó hasta la puerta y, con sumo cuidado, intentó abrirla. Claro que un espantoso chirrido comenzó a oírse.

― A veces siento que la casa del amo se derrumbará en cualquier momento ―se quejó saliendo de la habitación.

― Ayano… ―musitó él entre sueños. Ene rió divertida y se encaminó a la cocina, más le valía al enclenque de Shintaro haber hecho las compras de la semana.

Leche, eso era lo que siempre le ayudaba a dormir, después contaría un par de ovejas y podría dormir como tronco. Llegó hasta el refrigerador, abrió la puertecita y bebió del cartón como si fuese un hombre. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho dejando el cartón en la nevera, iba a encaminarse a la planta superior lista para volver a dormir pero algo consiguió distraerla.

**¿El que estaba acostado en el sillón no era Konoha?**

Todo el sueño que tenía se desvaneció, la curiosidad le pudo más y se acercó hasta el mullido sofá, comprobando que sí era él quien dormía pacíficamente. ¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta el departamento de Shintaro? ¿Acaso se habrá confundido de base? Ella se acercó un poco más y le pinchó el cachete, provocando así que éste despierte.

― U-uh, ¿dónde estoy?

― Buenas noches Bello Durmiente, dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó 'sentándose' a un lado del androide.

― Ene. ¿Qué hora es? ―inquirió ignorando la pregunta de ella.

― Son las doce, ¿qué haces en el departamento del amo? ―volvió a preguntar, esperando una respuesta decente.

― Hum ―musitó pensativo―. Pues los seguí.

― ¿Eh, por qué? Pudiste haberte perdido entre la gente ―reiteró dando a llamar a su lado pesimista.

― Necesitaba hablar contigo ―dijo sin más, elevando sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

― ¿Sobre...?

― Las escuché ―completó mirándola fijamente, ella no consiguió entender nada por lo que viró la cabeza algo confundida―. Escuché la conversación que Mary y tú tuvieron.

¿Cómo? ¿Había oído bien? ¡Por favor, no! Los colores se subieron a su rostro y se quedó hecha piedra, ¿cómo podría reaccionar ante esta situación?

― ¿To-todo? ¿De-desde qué parte? ―tartamudeó, ese no era su mejor día.

― Desde el inicio. No pude entender mucho pero sí algunas partes ―concluyó desviando su vista hasta el techo―. Entendí que tú y yo antes éramos humanos, tú eras Takane y yo… Hachuka, Karuta-

― Ha-Haruka ―corrigió.

― Sí, eso. Y también entendí que tú me besaste mientras dormía, ¿ne~?

Escuchó todo. ¡No puede ser, escuchó todo! ¡¿Qué nunca le enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de una mujer?! Su más grande y oscuro secreto fue revelado, cualquier persona era aceptable, ¡cualquiera! ¡¿Por qué justo Konoha?!

― ¿E-era eso de lo q-que querías hablar? ―habló nerviosa y evitando la mirada roja del chico.

― No exactamente ―oh, genial, faltaba aún más tortura―. Quería hablarte del beso.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―sus labios temblaban y una ligera sonrisilla nerviosa surcó por su boca, toda su cara estaba mojada por las gotas que caían de su sien, ¡quería que eso terminase pronto!

― Quiero que lo olvides.

― ¿O-olvidar? ¿Qué cosa?

― El beso, olvida el beso que me robaste.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! ―gritó colorada mientras viraba el rostro con enojo, lanzando un ligero "¡hum!". De un instante a otro todo su tartamudeo se fue, abriendo paso a una ira incontrolable, ¡¿cómo era capaz de pedir eso?! Odiaba admitirlo pero ese estúpido beso que le robó era su más preciado recuerdo, ¡no lo olvidaría ni aunque le borraran la memoria!

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó inocente con una mirada ciertamente confundida.

― Porque no, simplemente no.

― ¿No? ¿Y si te doy brochetas?

― No.

― ¿Barbacoa?

― No.

― ¿Un triceratops?

― ¡Konoha, esas cosas te gustan a ti no a mí!

― Es verdad… ―murmuró posando sus dedos bajo su mentón, el silencio reinó la habitación por varios segundos hasta que una brillante idea surgió de entre las sombras aterrizando en la cabeza de Konoha―. Lo tengo, ¿y si hacemos un trato? ―preguntó sonriendo con amabilidad a la chica.

― ¿Un… Trato?

― Más bien un intercambio.

― ¿De qué trata? ―cuestionó dudosa, ¿debería confiar en lo que él estaba por decir?

― Yo te beso y tú olvidas el beso del pasado.

― ¡N-no, me niego rotun-!

Beso. Konoha la besó consiguiendo así interrumpirla, para serles francos él no tenía idea alguna de cómo besar, por lo que el beso se basó en un simple piquito y nada más, a los pocos segundos se separó de la muy sonrojada virus y volvió a sonreír.

― ¿Ya olvidaste el beso?

― N-no… ―generalmente los virus no sentían nada, ¿pero por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza?

― Entonces tendré que besar a Ene–chan hasta que lo olvide ―completó extrañamente alegre, la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

― ¡¿Se te zafó un tornil-?!

Otra vez fue callada por un dulce y tierno beso, cabe mencionar que con los muchos besos que Konoha iba dándole el chico terminó aprendiendo a cómo besarla. En otras palabras, la noche de Ene y Konoha se limitó a puros besos y nada más que eso. Por primera vez Konoha no quería dormir.

Y es que la cosa no termina aquí, aún no. Muchos se han de preguntar "¿por qué el inocente albino quiere que Ene olvide el beso?". Bueno, eso era algo que ni él mismo entiende. Aunque se podría decir, de una forma no muy certera, que éste tenía celos de su antiguo "yo".

ஐ

**Operación; primer beso  
****Parte II  
****_Resultado: _**_Fallido_

**_Observación: _**_¡__No más personas durmientes dentro de la operación! Me cuesta creer que hayan tres culpables; Ene, tú eras la encargada de la misión; Mary, no puedo creer que te hayas tropezado con un calcetín, ¡el plan era perfecto e ideal para ti! Y finalmente Seto; ¡¿Qué acaso no pudiste quedarte quieto por unos minutos?! ¡Esto está arruinando la operación! Recordemos bien cuál es el objetivo de todo esto, para la próxima hay que idear algo que no falle. Confío en ustedes._

* * *

******ღ—CONTINUARÁ...—ღ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Letra: _**_C_

_**5 formas de besar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo III:**__ Bello Durmiente__  
_

**_"_****_Estoy celoso de mi otro yo, eso es todo._**"

* * *

___**NOTA:**__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

___**NOTA (2):** Bien, vale, quizá el título esté hecho con malas matemáticas, ¡pe-pero no lo está! Solo hay que dar tiempo para que la historia se vaya desarrollando_

___**NOTA (3):** Los reviews han ocupado un total de 1,000 palabras y pico O.O casi 2,000 palabras, wow, en total serían como unas 7,000 palabras las del fanfic._

___TODAVÍA TIENEN CHANCE DE VOTAR POR:  
• ShinAya  
• HibiMomo_

_____Huahua, sé que demoré alrededor de dos semanas en publicar, no saben cuánto lo siento, intentaré publicar más seguido, lo prometo. Aunque la historia no ha de tener mucho capítulos, de todas formas espero que les vaya a gustar lo poco que queda por escribir._

_____Tuve ciertos bloqueos con este capítulo, hubo partes en las que no me gustó la narración y otras en las que la conversación me parecía algo absurda, pero me dio flojera cambiar, además de que quería publicar hoy porque no creo que mañana pueda. De todas formas, no se sorprendan si es que ven algo diferente al siguiente día puesto que leeré el capítulo y cambiaré la narración o la ortografía :3_

_____Bien, quiero decirles que demoraré un poco en publicar el siguiente capítulo, ya entré a clases y tengo que fijar mi vista y atención en el maestro y el pizarrón tras de él u.u estaré agobiada de deberes de Química, Física, Matemática y Biología, las cuales se me dificultan mucho y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, pero veré cómo me las arreglo ;)_

* * *

**_____¡ALERTA; FALTAN 3 CAPÍTULOS!_**

* * *

___Me emocioné MUCHO al ver que tenía 15 reviews, es mi máximo, ¡muchas gracias!_

___Vengo a dejar el balde lleno de tomates para aquellos que me quieran tomatear :3 ***dejando un balde*** Y muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron, y-y aquí viene mi parte favorita ¡Respuesta a los reviews \(^-^)/!_

**MitsuNyanDesu:** _Hua, todos están enamorados de Kuroshitsuji, estoy segura que hasta mi hermana vomitaría arcoíris por Kuroshitsuji, Mary y sus gustos :3 Jaja, es verdad, Kido debería ganarse un Oscar por la mejor actriz.  
E-es verdad, siempre que algo bueno te sucede la madre naturaleza te arruina la diversión, eso es muy cruel~  
Ne~, no me siento mal n.n enserio, me agrada hacer reír a la gente, además Momo–chan tiene un método diferente para cada persona.  
Oh, ¿enserio? Me alegra mucho, intentaré hacer más Kanokido, creo que en el penúltimo capítulo habrá Kanokido. Pues aún me sigo emocionando con tu comentario, tú también me haces reír, ¿sabes?  
P.D.: Kuroshitsuji ¬w¬  
P.D.D: Oh shi~, adoro los tomates con sal.  
Espero que este te haya gustado, no me agradó mucho pero ñeh~. Me gustó escribirlo.  
Psst… ¡Tú sí me entiendes *-*! _

******ale.23****:** _Creo que habrá ShinAya para el penúltimo capítulo, a mi también me encanta esta pareja, son tan hermosos, Ayano es la única que puede hacer sonrojar a Shintaro. Oh, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, también espero que te guste este. ¡ShinAya *-*!__  
_

******Ib Tears:**_ Gracias, oh, vaya, pertenezco a tu mundo, ¡genial *-* (?)!  
__Yo también quisiera ver SetoMary, pero soy algo lenta con lo del amor, perdón~. Aunque le puse algo al capítulo ;) ¿Te gusta mi forma de narrar? Gracias n.n e-eh… Jajajajajajajaja xD  
Bueno… Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, no me salió el KonoEne u.u pero espero que sí el HaruTaka, y estoy segura que el próximo será HibiMomo, así que espero que te guste este y el que posiblemente publicaré dentro de dos semanas.  
Abrazos \(^-^)/_

******Blue Sky99, Manita men (guest), Cyan my nyan nya (guest), hiru3 (guest):** _Vaya, veo que todas votaron por el HaruTaka, ¡pues felicitaciones y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! Intenté ponerle KonoEne pero no me salió muy bien que digamos, es algo complicado para mí u.u perdón~ Y **Manita men**, lamento que no haya HibiMomo, pero en el próximo lo habrá, eso espero..._

**Criss Nyan:**_ Ow, qué mala, mi mente va a explotar T-T tú serás la responsable de pegar los pedazos restantes  
Jaja, es verdad, es más piña que la casa de Bob xD  
Casi se nos enferma nuestra __querida Mary, aunque en este capítulo estornudó unas cuantas veces, __¿cuántas veces habrá estornudado? Yo creo que se aplicará el dicho de "Besa al enfermo y tú te enfermas". __¿Quién creería que Kido se pondría tan nerviosa a tal punto de fingir que está dormida? xD Gracias Facebook por mostrarme la imagen. Aw, las Tsunderes son tan asdfagsdfhas *-*  
_Ahora no sólo dio la indirecta, ¡sino que también obligó a Mary a dormir con él! Yo quiero dormir con Seto T-T (?)  
Hum, lamento no haber puesto a Kido ni a Kano en este u.u pero prometo que en el penúltimo tendrá su momento e.e  
Bien, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n lamento si no me salió bien el KonoEne pero es que es muy difícil, fue algo complicado y, a decir verdad, soy un asco para el amor, perdón jeje~  


**Shadechu Nightray:**_ Jajajajaja, es verdad, es una historia donde la inocencia no es corrompida por el Yaoi xD pero pronto lo será, huahua (yo tampoco, no tiene facha de Fujoshi, es como un oso apapachable lleno de ternura (?)) Uy, gracias por ver lo de los errores, e-es algo vergonzoso pedirlo pe-pero… __¿Me podrías decir cuáles fueron, por favor? Necesito mejorar mi ortografía para las clases T-T Oh, y me alegra que te guste mi narración, muchas gracias n.n  
_Jajajaja, Kano sólo quiso encelar un poquito a nuestra Danchou, pero donde bese a Mary yo mismo lo mato -.-" Es típico de las Tsunderes, jamás admitirá eso ;-;  
Cada quien sus gustos n.n" para serte franca, a mí en lo personal jamás me agradó Hiyori, es muy… Bueno… Eso. Pero no niego que también hacen buena pareja. Eco, Momo–chan será la prueba de que una mujer no necesita a un hombre para ser feliz (?) *-*)/  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Yo también adoro esa notita, es como mi marca personal *-* las Oreo de chocolate saben delicioso al igual que las de vainilla, y con leche saben mucho mejor *Q*  
Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el momento KanoKido, es una alivio saber que no hubo OoC. Ay~, es verdad, es una pena que Kano y Kido no se hayan besado, a muchos de nosotros nos harían gritar y saltar por toda la habitación -u- Te apoyo con lo de que son la pareja perfecta, la Tsundere y el mujeriego siempre estarán juntos, amén (?)  
Es verdad, nadie le roba su lugar a Konoha/Haruka, es uno de mis platónicos. Oh, y no olvidemos a los Triceratops, ese también es uno de sus grandes amores :3 Yo tampoco me imaginaría a Seto así, pero todos los tiernos siempre son Yanderes-asesinos-mata-Kano's xD  
Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, no me salió muy bien la personalidad de Konoha, estoy segura que eso es 100% OoC n.n" E-es muy triste que Konoha no recuerde a Ene :'C ¡debería besarla apenas la viese (?)! Uhm, fue por ti que intenté el momento KonoEne, espero que te haya gustado igual. Aunque, vuelvo a repetir, Konoha me salió muy OoC u.u eso y que soy un asco para hacer sentir mariposas en el estómago n.n" no soy muy buena con las emociones.  
Tuve que inventarme ese beso, estaba en crisis nerviosa xD No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto, respeto tu opinión y no creo que nos peleemos por ello n.n  
Creo que ya lo dije antes pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, me esmeré mucho ;u; no salió como quería pero… Ñeh~.  
Y gracias por el halago :3 (estoy más que sonrojada, enserio)

**Guest:** _¿Está tierno? Oh, qué bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado, me hace muy feliz saber eso. Uhm, recuerdo muy bien esa parte, y muchas gracias n.n sigo sin especializarme en ello pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Aunque estoy bastante segura que no pude manejar la personalidad de Konoha, me es muy difícil T-T~  
Lamento la demora, enserio n.n" tuve ciertos inconvenientes de creatividad, pero de todas formas espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, también lamento si no conseguí darte mariposas con este vano intento de HaruTaka/KonoEne u.u_

**Koneko-Nyan-Nyan: **_Gracias por tu voto y por venir a comentar, bien, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado porque me esmeré mucho en hacerlo, en especial el KonoEne, estoy segura que no me salió como quería, pero ya qué :3  
Aw, qué linda jeje. Pues muchas gracias n.n yo también adoro al Seto Yandere, y creo que Mary es DEMASIADO inocente en este f__ic n.n"  
Con la excelente cocina de Kido de seguro vamos al paraíso de los dulces *-* yo quiero probar un chocolate hecho por Kido, no no, mejor una Nutella *-* agh, se me cae la baba de tan sólo pensar en ello. Ay~, jamás probé los originales, __¿tú sí?  
¡Ya somos dos! Yo ta tuve demasiados traumas con respecto a los besos O.O y son peor los de lengua, imagínate, si ninguna tiene un contacto físico con otra persona, cómo será dar un beso con lengua D: iagh  
¡Germán Garmendia *-*!  
Ne~, no te preocupes, no me aburro en lo absoluto, me agradan los reviews largos n.n y para serte sincera yo también soy de las que dejan un review muy largo (de esos que necesitas dos días para terminar de leerlos), de igual forma espero que no te estés aburriendo aquí con mi respuesta._

**Tsumiki Miniwa:** _¡Hola! __¿Enserio? Pues muchas gracias, pensé que esta historia no iba a ser bien recibida por estos lares, jeje.  
Aw, shi, a mí también me agrada Mary–chan, es mi personaje favorito *-* aunque no creo que sea el tuyo jeje.  
Hum, lamento que en este capítulo no haya HibiMomo, pero espero que en el siguiente haya. Aún así también espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, cada review me inspiró a seguir escribiendo.  
¡Abrazos de Oso Panda \(^-^)/!_

**Cris-chan12: **_xD __¿Es adorable? Oh, me alegro mucho n.n aunque creo que hay fanfics más adorables que esto, pero para serte sincera adoro lo adorable :3 Aw, muchas gracias (a mí se me da fatal manejar a Konoha TuT es muy neutral para mí. Me sigue halagando mucho que pienses que esto es tierno [aunque no sé por dónde xD], y yo no sirvo para hacer sentir mariposas en el estómago ;u; soy un asco en eso, también soy un asco escribiendo cosas de amor x3)  
Shi Cris-chan, tu voto valió por dos xD aunque no hubo HibiMomo en este u.u pero en el próximo habrá, o eso espero…  
Jajajaja xD aw, aunque sigo diciendo que no sé por dónde, pero gracias nuevamente.  
xD yo creo que Seto aprendió muy bien las técnicas de violar, pero tiene un descabellado plan para violar a Mary HUAHUAHUA (xD te recomiendo al psicólogo Kano o al doctor Shintaro, una sesión con ellos y te curas xD)  
Tengo mi acosadora número uno, wii~  
Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque me lamento de no haber puesto HibiMomo u.u pero de todas maneras me costó mucho poner el KonoEne D:_

**Meru Chain (guest): **_Me alegra mucho que te guste el fanfic, no recuerdo bien de dónde saqué esta idea xD Uhm, gracias n.n también me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de narrar, aunque para serte sincera la veo como cualquier otra n.n"  
M-me estoy sonrojando, enserio, muchas gracias Meru–san. A penas leí tu review tuve una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :'3  
Aw, qué linda, pues espero hacer muchos MUCHOS más fanfics acerca de las diversas parejas de Kagerou :3 hum, lamento que no haya ShinAya, será en el penúltimo capítulo u.u no te preocupes, tus deseos serán ordenes C: pero no en este capítulo n.n"  
Tú hiciste la petición de más KanoKido así que la pondré cuando haya ShinAya *-*)/ será en un par de capítulos pero hasta ese entonces espero que te vaya a gustar.  
También espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, tuve muchos bloqueos con respecto a esto y demoré casi 2 semanas ;u; ay Dios._

___Me alegra mucho que hayan comentado, ¡me hacen demasiado feliz y, si tuviera una forma de agradecérselos, lo haría, no lo duden :D!_

___Agradezco a todos aquellos que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos, me hace muy feliz saber que les gustó la historia n.n y también agradezco a los que están siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa, habitación, baño (?), cocina, etc. ¡Abrazos psicológicos para todos ellos \(^-^)/!_

**_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _****_¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?_**

**_Un abrazo psicológico \(^-^)/ (créditos a Germán Garmendia)_**

**_Nut-chan fuera =3=)7_**

**_†__¿_**___Sabías_**___ que _**___los_**___ pandas _**___están_**___ hechos _**___de_**___ leche _**___y_**___ galletitas _**___Oreo_**___?_****_†_**


End file.
